Nova Book 1
by Nova-Miranis
Summary: I wrote this in high school, along with its sequel. Care to let me know how to make it better?


Page | 62

Nova: Darkness & Chaos

Prologue

A crazed man has taken over half of the country of Arcenia. A lone group of soldiers is the only thing standing between him, and absolute power. A strange man is called from another side of the planet to fight this man. Along the way, he finds secrets of his past, unlocks his true inner strength, and learns a dark secret. This is Nova's story.

Reis: "Calivur, has this man awoken yet? We need his strength now. That army you spotted, it's approaching, and fast!"

Calivur: "Patience, Reis. He will awaken in time. Have some faith."

Reis: "We're out of time for faith. Damn it, Cal, your spell has not worked! This is looking bad. If he does not awaken, we will lose, and all of our efforts will be for naught! I propose that I and the Infinityguard move in. We can do more damage to that army than any one man… what's this necklace around his neck?"

Nova's hand shot out and grabbed Reis's hand, squeezing it until it began to turn red.

Nova: "Hands off the necklace, unless you want me to cut it off."

Calivur: "Thank the Gods! For a minute there, even I was beginning to doubt even my own faith. It truly is a miracle that you are awake, Warrior."

Reis pulled his hand from Nova's grip and spoke. "Warrior, you sure took your time. Calivur, is this man really as good as you say? He does not appear to even have much of a grip."

Nova: "Whatever your friend has told you will not even compare to what I am able to do. Father, explain the situation."

Calivur: "How did you know that I was a... Never mind, there will be time for this later, gods willing. Emperor Viseran has conquered over half of Arcenia. We, the Eclipse have fought valiantly to protect the land from falling, but we were just not strong enough. He has decimated our forces for four years now, and the only thing stopping him from taking over the rest of Arcenia are the Eternian Mountains and the remnants of our resistance forces. This, at the Dragon Spine Pass, is our last major resistance force. We do not have the strength to oppose the army Viseran has sent to destroy us, and if we fall here, the entire land will be brought to heel under his rule."

Nova: "And you awoke me to destroy his forces and protect the pass."

Calivur: "And help us kill the emperor as well."

Nova: "Very well, do you know the price?"

Calivur nodding gravely: "That I do."

Reis: "What price?!"

Calivur: "My life… is the price he speaks of."

Nova: "Then, do you accept my price?"

Reis: "Calivur, this is madness! Allow me and the Infinityguard to tackle this army, we can win, I'm sure of it!"

Calivur: "Don't be foolish. Even if you could win, and I mean could, the price would be terrible. The next army he sends wouldn't even be fazed by whoever's left. This way is best. I accept your price."

He knew that Nova would have to kill him, but his reason for needing to kill was unknown. Calivur prepared himself for Nova's blade to hit him, but nothing happened and he looked up to see Nova looking away to a window.

Nova: "Not now, Father. I will not collect my price just yet. There is more work to do first." (Nova reaches out and grabs a sword that was resting against the wall) "Dragnas craves blood, and Viseran has been kind enough to oblige... It has been far too long since he last tasted blood."

Nova walked outside, and Calivur and Reis followed.

Nova: "One, two, three... four hundred, maybe five hundred men, depending on how far their army extends around that bend... This should be interesting."

Nova ran out to meet the front of the army, who upon seeing a warrior charging towards them, move out and charges right towards him. As Nova approached, he brought the sheath of his sword up and placed his hand on the hilt, and, just as he met the army, he drew his sword.

Nothing appeared to have happened, and Reis grew impatient.

Reis: "Ahhhh, where is he? He didn't die already, did he?"

Calivur: "No, I do not believe he did... we must find him."

An ominous silence filled the air.

Reis: "Old man, what have you brought upon us? This... this power... it is unnatural."

Calivur: "Yes, I know. The carnage this man has brought... it is unthinkable that a single man could cause this much damage."

Reis: "He cut down the ones who were fleeing the battle. I think maybe ten got away. Ten! Out of an army of six hundred! How can any one man do this?"

Calivur: "There he is! Let's get him out of here and somewhere safe."

Reis: "Cal... let me kill him. You can't afford his price, it is too great. You mustn't die!"

Calivur: "Reis... One day, soon, you will find that there are things that are worth dying for. I must impress this on you, before it is too late, for all of us. One life in return for the salvation of our land... that is a price worth paying, and a price that I gladly give."

Reis: "Old man... when the time comes... I will-"

Calivur: "No! This is not debatable. First off, I am the one who called him to this place and therefore no one but me can carry out the price he demands. Second, there are other things that are worth dying for. I'm afraid that this time, it's me who will do it."

Nova: "Well, that was not as satisfying as I had initially hoped. But Dragnas is content with the results. Now then…"

Without warning, Nova fell to the ground.

Reis: "Cal..."

Calivur: "Now, shut up and carry him. We have a long way to go, and it is not safe to be out here at night."

End Prologue

Chapter One:

Meet the Leader

Calivur and Reis have been debating the decision to bring Nova to their world. Reis was very unhappy with the choice Calivur made and has been trying to get him to send him home.

Reis: "Did you not see what he did to that army out there?! He slaughtered them without as much as a hint of remorse!"

Calivur: "Though his methods do seem to be a bit… barbaric, Nova is going to be an important asset to our victory over Viseran."

Reis: "But as I said before the cost is too great! He wants to feed your soul to his sword for Crusnik's sake! I will not allow-"

A young man walked into the room at that moment. It is Cyklous, leader of the entire Eclipse base.

Cyke: "That is not yours to decide, Reis. It is mine. Calivur, you understood the cost of bringing Nova to this world, correct?"

Calivur: "Indeed. I understood the cost from the beginning."

Cyke: "And are you at peace with your fate?"

Calivur: "Yes I have made peace with it."

Cyke: "Then we shall continue. Regardless of the cost"

Reis: "…Fine. But if Nova tries _anything_, I will-"

Nova appeared behind Reis and cut him off.

Nova: "You'll what? Kill me? You can't touch me. Besides, though I may be a dark person, I never go back on a deal. I will see this through until the price has been paid." (Nova looks over to Cyke) "And who might you be?

Cyke: "My name is Cyklous Frost. I lead this army. Am I to understand you are Nova?"

Nova: "That's right. I am Nova Miranis. I assume Calivur told you of my power?"

Cyke: "Yes. You have alarming power. And I am thankful that you have agreed to join us."

Nova: "Save your gratitude for when I kill Viseran."

Cyke: "Hm. Well please allow me to give you a tour of our… humble abode. Calivur, join us please."

Calivur: "I am afraid I must decline your invitation at the moment Cyklous. I have research to conduct. Good day to you all."

Cyke: "Reis, will you join us?"

Reis: "No. I want nothing to do with that… monster."

Nova: "Hey, I AM a human you know."

Reis: "No human has that kind of power."

Nova (Angrily): "How I got this power is none of your concern! Cyklous, let's go."

Reis (Quietly): "… That man… is not to be trusted… I'll be watching."

Shortly after his argument, Nova was given a tour of the castle with Cyklous, who could show him only the parts of the base that weren't heavily guarded. Cyklous apologized for the lack of trust and told Nova that though he is helping them, Nova hadn't fully earned their trust. Later that day they went to a local tavern to get to know one another.

Owner: "What will you be havin today lad?"

Nova: "Whatever you recommend my good man."

Owner: "Aye, then I will return with our specialty, one moment friend."

Cyke: "You seem a little young to be consuming that type of drink. You do not look a day over 19."

Nova: "Looks can be misleading my friend. While I look young, my actual age is 22 years."

Cyke (Surprised): "Really? 22? That is unexpected. I apologize for jumping to conclusions."

Nova: "Ha ha ha. Don't worry about it. My appearance can be misleading, I know. But enough joking, we must discuss the conditions of your army. They do not seem like they can hold their own very long against Viseran's forces."

Cyke: "As you said before, looks can be misleading. The Eclipse is one of the few armies who have the abilities needed to take on Viseran."

Owner: "Here you are lad, an Arcenian specialty. Oh, and don't ya be worryin about payin. It's on the house. It's the least I can do for Arcenia's new hero."

Nova: "You know of my reason for being here? How did you find out?"

Owner: "Aye. Most of the folks in this town know of ya. You're a hero, my friend."

Nova: "How so?"

Cyke: "Father Calivur has been telling everyone. He preaches of your power and the victory against Viseran's army."

Nova: "I see. –Drinks his drink and stands up- Cyklous, let us be on our way. Thank you for the service. Good day."

Owner: "Come back anytime hero."

Nova: "Please tell Calivur to stop telling everyone of my being here. It is very dangerous. No one must know I am even alive."

Cyke: "Hm? Why do you want him to stop? You should be known to all."

Nova: "No! If you value your life and everyone else's, you must keep quiet about me from now until the time when I collect my price and leave. Understood?"

Cyke: "Alright. I will have Cal stop."

Later in the evening, Nova decided to take a walk under the full moon. Calivur noticed him and joined him.

Nova: "I suppose you did not mean any harm. But you must understand father. It cannot be known that I am alive. Not yet at least."

Calivur: "I shall respect your request Nova. But why pray tell, must you remain anonymous?"

Nova: "I cannot reveal that at the moment father. My past is not to be known by any person."

Calivur: "I see. Well if it is uncomfortable to talk about, I shall not intrude. But at least answer me this, why do you cherish that necklace so much? Does it possess some mystic power?"

Nova: "No, no that I know of at least. It-it once belonged to someone very important to me. It was once the jewel that belonged to the woman I loved."

End Chapter One

Chapter Two:

Ambush

It has been three days since any attacks have been launched by Viseran, and Nova has grown uncomfortable with the sudden silence. Having dealt with many wars before, he knew that there would be something big coming soon. Not wanting anything to happen to his "client", he left to warn them.

Nova: "So you see, there will most likely a large scale attack sometime soon. I'd expect an attack in about a day and a half."

Cyke: "I see. You are very experienced indeed. What do you think Reis?"

Reis: "I think we should be fine. Viseran obviously is afraid after that blow dealt to his forces. Nova, you aren't needed anymore."

Calivur: "Now Reis, the silence could be as Nova said. Viseran is luring everyone into a false sense of security. And it seems you have fallen into it. Cyklous, I advise that you mobilize your forces. Reis, prepare the Infinityguard for battle. Nova, please keep watch until the army arrives."

Cyke: "Got it. –Grabs radio- Attention Pulse Army! Prepare for battle! Mobilize immediately and be ready for anything! Viseran's army should be here in about a day or so and you all must be ready!

Pulse Soldier: "Yes sir!"

Cyke: "Now Reis go and prepare your troops."

Reis: "My troops are ALWAYS prepared. –Grabs radio- Attention Infinityguard, we will be going into battle in approximately one day."

Guard Soldier: "Understood!"

Nova: "I will go and keep my eye out for the enemy. Father Calivur, I will need your help to create a perimeter around the town behind us do they don't get hurt."

Calivur: "A barrier? I know not how to do that. My specialty has to do with calling upon our god Crusnik's other servants."

Nova: "It will do. Come quickly as I may have overestimated the time we have."

Nova and Calivur left to go to the top of the base, where he has Calivur call up a large serpent. Nova fused the serpent with his own power, and told the creature to guard the town. Down below Cyke prepared the Pulse for battle, and trained to better wield his weapon, a scythe which had been passed down through his family, called Pulse Ripper. Reis, confident in the Infinityguard's power, decided not to bother with any training.

Nova: "Well, now we wait. Father, who is this Crusnik? The only god I have known of is Sky Taren."

Calivur: "I know of Sky Taren. He is the one who attained his power as a boy and in addition to rising to the ranks of a god, destroyed many bastions of evil, and ended the 9th Millennium War. Crusnik is one similar in my religion."

Nova: "I see. Well, that being said, I think we should go."

Calivur: "What? Why?"

Nova: "Because they're here. They are just over the next ridge. We have about one hour to get everyone ready."

Calivur: "Hm" I see no one coming."

Nova: "My eyes can see everything. Trust me. No time to walk there. –Inhales- ATTINTION EVERYONE! THE ARMY WILL BE HERE WITHIN THE HOUR! ARM YOURSELVES AND MEET ME AT CERIN PASS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!

Nova jumped off the tower and headed into Cerin Pass.

Calivur: "Such a loud man…"

End Chapter Two

Chapter Three:

Miscalculation

The soldiers and Nova have gathered at Cerin pass and are waiting for Viseran's army to arrive. He, Reis, and Cyklous lead. Things are becoming tense in the silence.

Reis: "I see nothing. Nova seems to be seeing things."

Cyke: "Calm yourself Reis. I believe Nova is correct in his observation."

Nova: "Three, two, one…"

At that moment, Viseran's forces began to appear. Nova placed his hand on his blade and calmed himself for battle. Reis put his helmet on and lifted Strafe, his hammer, ready to attack. Cyklous placed his scythe on his shoulder and watched for Nova's signal.

Nova: "You all know our plan of attack? I shall head in first to take down the first platoon. Reis, you will come shortly after. Cyklous, when I move in, you take your army from the east to cut them off from escape."

Reis: "I follow no one's orders but my own."

Cyke: "Reis! You must do as he said. Stop trying to take matters into your own hands."

Reis: "Rrr. Whatever. Nova, give the order."

Nova: "It is not time. If I moved now, they would spot us sooner. We must wait and strike when they cross that river."

Reis: "I say we go now."

Cyke: "Just wait."

Nova watched the army carefully. As they approached, he draws his blade. As soon as the first soldier touched the river, Nova dashed forward.

Nova: "Now!"

Nova headed straight into the army, slashing everyone he came across. Not even a second later, Reis moved in. The Infinityguard wasted no time in attacking, taking down everyone Nova left behind. Nova re-sheathed his sword and moved past the other soldiers, going straight for the general. Cyklous began moving his army east to intercept the army, since Nova said they would try to fall back. The General's Elite guard cut Nova off just as he got close, forcing him to jump back.

Nova: "Damn it! I hadn't planned on this!-Draws his blade again- Well then, bring it!"

The first one lunged at Nova, swinging his massive sword at him. The sword impacted the ground, but Nova is not to be found. The soldier looked up to see Nova for a split second, before being slashed down the middle.

Nova: "Who wants to be next?"

The next one moved in and Nova shifted his form to slash him from the side. The others all attack at once, forcing Nova to use his secret attack.

Nova: "Dragnas! Unleash your fury, and show these fools to their fate! Dance of Oblivion!

In one circular motion, Nova scattered the entire remaining Elite guard in moments, leaving no one left in his way. The General stood in fear if this man before him, his blade covered in blood.

Nova: "Well general, this is where you die. Is there anything you wish to say before I kill you?"

General: "W-what are you?! A demon sent here to tear apart all that our great king has built?!

Nova: "No. I am Nova Miranis. And I am the one who will kill Viseran. Goodbye, general."

Nova stabbed the General, causing the other soldiers panic and to try to retreat.

Nova: "Just as I expected. –Takes out radio- Cyklous, are you ready? Here they come. Show no mercy."

Cyklous: "You heard the man! Take no one prisoner, do away with them all!"

The Pulse charged forward, taking down the remaining soldiers. The enemies were all struck down and the battle was won. The soldiers celebrated their victory and began to head home.

Cyklous: "Nova! We have won this battle! How did you anticipate their movements?"

Nova: "It is not over yet. That was too easy… Oh no, Calivur! We have to get back now! Before they manage to get into our base! If they get to Calivur, that perimeter we created will fade!"

In the distance, Nova could see the real attackers closing in on the base, pushing a large cannon. Calivur watches them from the watch tower.

Calivur: "Oh dear, it seems that the first attack was a distraction. And that weapon looks very devastating. I must have faith. They will not pass through here.

The cannon began to charge and just as it was about to fire…

Nova: "Dance of Oblivion!"

Nova came down from above, and in a streak of black fire, destroyed the cannon, and killed the soldiers carrying it. Nova rose from the debris, drained from using those attacks.

Calivur: "Ah, just in time Nova!"

Nova: "Ha ha well I would have gotten here a bit sooner, but there was a miscalculation on my part!"

Calivur: "Well the important thing is that you've once again saved us all."

Nova: "I cannot take all the credit you know. Now please open the door so I can rest…"

Nova passed out and Reis helped him into the base. Placing Nova back in his bed, Reis left to enjoy their victory.

Reis: "Ha! I knew we would win! This proves that the Eclipse is unstoppable!"

Cyke: "We were lucky to have Nova. Otherwise we would have lost the base and Viseran would have won."

Calivur: "Luck had nothing to do with your victory today. Crusnik smiles upon us once again. Nova anticipated their every move."

Reis: "Yes. How odd that he knew that army's movements. Almost like he planned it like the whole thing."

Cyke: "Don't even start Reis. Nova already explained how he knew all this from his experience with other battles, so he knew all their plans, besides, why would he kill off his own men? "

Nova walked into the room, still tired from the battle.

Nova: "Not ALL of their plans. I didn't expect them to bring their elites with them. If I hadn't been able to kill them any sooner than I did, the base would have been destroyed. I still have tactics to learn."

At that moment, the alarm went off and they all armed themselves. The security cameras showed that someone had gotten into the base, and that the person was heading for them.

Nova: "I can handle this. It's just one person. I'll be right back"

Nova left the room, only to walk headfirst into the intruder.

Mirage: "Ow! Hey watch out! I have to find someone and I traced them back to… NOVA! I found you!"

Nova: "M-Mirage?! Y-you're alright after all? That's a relief. But, why were you sneaking around? If I hadn't actually seen who you were just now, I would have ended up slicing you in half."

Mirage: "Oh please. –Moves closer to him and puts her arms around him- You know you wouldn't hurt me, regardless of the circumstances."

Nova began to blush, and at that moment everyone else walked out only to see Nova and Mirage holding each other.

Cyke-teasingly-: "Oh ho? Who do we have here Nova?"

Calivur: "This is the one who that jewel belongs to, correct? But you spoke of her as if she were dead."

Nova: "I-I thought she was."

Mirage: "And yet, here I stand."

Reis: "Yes. You stand here as an intruder, and we do not allow intruders. Soldier, take her to the-"

Nova: "Leave her be. She will stay as a guest of mine."

Cyke: "With all due respect Nova, we have nowhere for to her stay."

Mirage: "That's fine. I'll stay with Nova."

All-Surprised-: "WHAT?!"

Mirage: "Yeah, Nova and I can stay in one room together can't we?"

Nova: "Well it's possible, but I only have one-"

Mirage: "We can share the bed can't we Nova?"

Nova: "That's not up to me, Mirage. Cyke is the one who-"

Cyke: "Go ahead. It does not matter to me. We can add her to our team. Miss Mirage, do you possess any power like Nova?"

Mirage: "No, I can't do all the things Nova can. I have some power, but my specialty is in stealth."

Calivur: "That is perfect. Crusnik has sent you here for a reason."

Reis: "That reason would be?"

Calivur: "We must find out how Viseran knew to send some of his elite guard."

Nova: "You want to send her into Viseran's territory? Are you up to it Mirage?"

Mirage: "Sure. I think I can manage. What exactly do you want me to find?"

Calivur: "Where he gets his information on our plans and if so, who it is."

Mirage: "Well I can do that easy but it will cost you something."

Cyke: "Is it the same as what Nova requires?"

Mirage: "Oh no, nothing that extreme. Nova needs that to feed that sword of his. I shall charge depending on the difficulty of the mission. For this it will be about 5000 milaz."

Reis: "You can't be serious. That is an outrageous price. It is an infiltration mission, not an assassination. I do not think we should pay this woman."

Cyke: "Well, how about I split the payment? Half now, and half after you complete the task?"

Reis: "Why does everyone seem to ignore me now?"

Mirage: "2500 now, and 2500 after I get done? I guess that sounds fair to me. Well, please give it to Nova for now. He will hold onto it until I return. Nova, if you spend ANY of this, I'll kill you."

Nova: "Yeah yeah. There's nothing I need anyway so I will not spend it."

Cyke: "Here is the first half. Now do try not to trip any alarms on your way out."

Mirage: "Hmph. Whatever."

She left, slamming the door behind her.

Nova: "Temper, temper…"

Cyke: "Well then, we can only hope she does not get caught."

Reis: "Can we trust the information she will return to us?"

Nova: "Like me, she does not betray or leave her client. Besides that, since I will be here for a while, she won't leave."

Calivur: "How nice to have one so close to you."

Nova: "Yes… it is nice to have her. Well, until she returns I shall retire to my bed."

Nova left the room and headed to his bed. The other three all return to the meeting room, and begin to speculate about Nova's real past. Reis suggested that they search his room since he is asleep, but Calivur shunned that idea, the reason being that they would never be able to get into his room without waking him, and he only had the jewel around his neck, and Dragnas. Cyke then suggested that they simply just ask him to explain his background and respect his wishes if he does not want to tell them. Though they both thought it would not work, Calivur and Reis agree to it. They decide to wait until the time is right and ask him the question.

Nova: "-Yawn- Ah, now I am well rested and ready to go. Is Mirage back yet?"

Cyke: "No. she has not returned yet.

Nova: "And how long has it been since she left?"

Reis: "More or less, I'd say about four hours."

Nova: "Hm, normally she gets back about now… Well I suppose she is on her way then."

Calivur: "Are you worried about this girl from your past?"

Nova: "I am. And though you all seem intent on it, I do not trust you enough to tell you of my past. An excellent approach though. Most people have tried ridiculous methods such as searching my place of rest."

Cyke (to Reis): "Cal was right then. Good thing we didn't go through with it."

Nova: "Well I am going into town for a while; please send someone for me when Mirage returns."

Cyke: "I will send one of my soldiers when she returns. Enjoy the day Nova."

Nova left the base and heads into town. Careful to keep an eye on Mirage's payment, he decided to head back to the tavern where he noticed the owner talking to one of his customers. Deciding not to interrupt, he walked in and sat down. A few moments later, the Owner came in and saw Nova sitting at a nearby table.

Owner: "Ah! Nova, how've ya been lad? I trust you've been giving that Viseran a run for his money?"

Nova: "Recently, he deployed a two stage attack… how he knew we would fall into his trap, we are trying to find out."

Owner: "Oh, really? I didn't think Viseran would've even known ya were here. What with ya wantin everyone to keep quiet and all."

Nova: "Indeed. Well, please bring me that Arcenian Special again. I feel like relaxing for a moment."

Owner: "Aye, I'll have it ready in a second."

Nova: _I only hope that Mirage is successful in her mission… and she doesn't get caught_.

Owner: "Here you are lad. It's all done."

Nova: "Thank you. –Drinks- This should keep me calm for a moment…"

Pulse Soldier: "Sir, Miss Mirage has returned and she has valuable information about our current issue."

Nova: "Ah, so much for that. Let's go back to the base then soldier. Goodbye for now."

Teralld: "Aye, and for future reference, my name's Teralld."

Nova and the soldier proceed back to the base, but halfway back they run into a mysterious man, who says he is looking for Nova.

Nova: "And who might you be?"

Zeipher: "You do not remember me? Nova, I am hurt. Well, it won't matter because I'm just going to kill you anyway. My name is Zeipher Storm, and I am a bounty hunter. And you, Nova, have the highest bounty in this country."

End Chapter Three

Chapter Four:

Zeipher, Nova's Rival

Nova walked right past him without even worrying about guarding himself.

Nova: "Well, I do not have any time for this. How about we do this in about an hour or so?"

Zeipher: "Why? Is it because you know you cannot win without that cursed sword of yours?"

Nova stopped walking and turned to Zeipher.

Nova: "How do you know of Dragnas' curse? It is only supposed to be known by the one who wields him and his original creator."

Zeipher: "I'm a bounty hunter. I have to know every aspect of my opponent. Even if I knew him before, there is always a chance something has changed."

Nova: "I do not need Dragnas; however I am needed for something else. So please wait."

Zeipher: "-sighs- Very well. You have one hour to do whatever it is that's so important."

Nova left Zeipher behind to go see what Mirage was able to find out. He walked in and handed Mirage the other half of the payment he held onto in her absence.

Nova: "Let's make this quick, I have an issue to take care of in an hour. Mirage, what did you find out?"

Mirage: "Well I only found two bits of information, but they are big. First, Viseran's planning a full scale attack using all of his forces, and _he_ is gonna be the one to lead them. The way they were talking, it seems like he will launch in a week."

Nova: "This is serious. We have nowhere near enough soldiers to take on his entire army. We will need a team full of people with abilities exceeding that of any normal person. I will lead them."

Mirage: "I'll join you. You and I make a good team. Now if only we had a few more…"

Nova: "A team of six will suffice, as I will be taking them in to storm Viseran's main castle the day before they attack to catch them off guard. We have two people now, and I will need you all to help find the other four."

Reis: "But before we start this, what was the other bit of information you had for us?"

Mirage: "Oh, Viseran has someone here relaying information to him. But I had to get out before I could find out who it was."

All: "WHAT?!"

Nova: "Damn… that's how he knew. This is bad."

Cyke: "Yes, especially considering that we just revealed our plans to them."

Nova: "That's not the whole plan. That is just the first half. Mirage is to be the only one who knows the second phase as I know she would never betray me. Is that clear?"

Calivur: "That seems reasonable. Do you all agree?"

Reis: "Though I do not like it, it seems to be best for now. I will agree to it."

Cyke: "I too agree to your plan Nova."

Nova: "Good. Now if you will all excuse me, I have a bounty hunter to fight."

Cyke: "Bounty Hunter?"

Nova walked back outside to meet Zeipher, who is laying on a large rock, staring at the sky.

Nova: "Staring at the clouds? A little odd for a bounty hunter don't you think?"

Zeipher: "What's odd is that you brought your girlfriend to watch."

Nova: "Huh? Mirage, why did you follow me? This is something that I have to do alone."

Mirage: "That guy looks so familiar…"

Zeipher: "What? You forgot me too? Oh man, you two are just a perfect match for each other. Whatever. I got things to do, people to kill, money to collect, and stuff to buy. So let's get this over with."

Nova: "I'll make this quick then."

Nova and Zeipher charge at each other and Zeipher swung first. Nova ducked and kicked him into the air. Zeipher was able to recover in midair and came back down, kicking Nova back into a boulder. Upon impact, Nova lost his breath and before he could move again, Zeipher dashed up and hit him in the stomach, causing him to drop to the ground.

Zeipher: "Come on Nova. This is too easy. The last time we fought you actually stood a chance. I suppose since you only use that sword now, you aren't very adept at hand to hand anymore."

Nova: "Wrong!"

Nova punched Zeipher in the stomach exactly as he was hit before. Not allowing Zeipher to move again, Nova continued to hit him, pushing him back all the while. His last blow sent Zeipher a few feet back and he fell to the ground.

Nova: "There. Is that better? If it is, then I got a lot more where that came from."

Zeipher: "Oh this should be good. Now you're fighting the way you used to."

Nova: "Who the hell are you anyway?! The way you talk it seems like you knew me as a child!"

Zeipher: "I did! In fact, you and I were childhood friends! That is, until we reached our training school. Then you and I declared our rivalry and you left the village."

Nova: "But when did I leave? I don't remember any of this! All I remember is Mirage and the day my home was destroyed and my family was murdered!"

Zeipher: "That's probably because YOU were the one who killed them."

Mirage: "It wasn't Nova! He had left before it happened!"

Nova: "That's enough. Though I have no memory of killing my family, I do remember you now Zeipher. So, instead of talking to you, my rival, we shall settle our differences the usual way.

Zeipher: "The deal this round will be, if I win, I kill you."

Nova: "And if I win… you will join our team to take out Viseran."

Zeipher: "Hmmm. Deal. Now then, let's get started again."

Nova nodded and they charged at each other again. Zeipher delivered the first blow this round, hitting Nova dead in his face. Nova used the momentum from his fall to trip Zeipher, and in midair kicked him up higher. Nova jumped up and slammed Zeipher into the ground with his feet and came down again, landing on Zeipher's stomach and knocking the wind out of him. Before Nova could get a chance to strike again, Zeipher grabbed his foot and, keeping hold of him, slammed him into the ground. He then started to swing him in a circle and released his grip, sending Nova flying. He then charged towards Nova and, with both hands, slammed him into the ground. Nova recovered quickly and began to circle Zeipher, creating a large cloud of dust as cover. Zeipher tried to search him out, but could not see him well enough to counter any attacks he might unleash due to Nova's superior speed and the cloud surrounding him. Nova stopped and, amidst the cloud, dashes back and forth, hitting Zeipher each time.

Zeipher: _Damn it… he's gotten so much faster than he was before, it's harder to keep up. And this combination of overwhelming speed and blinding me with all this dust is ingenious on his part… all I can do for now is guard myself._

Nova: "What's wrong? Can't you keep up with me anymore? You did so well a second ago!"

Nova stopped his barrage and prepared to give Zeipher one last attack, intending it to put an end to the fight the second the dust cleared. Pouring some of his power into his right hand, he watched closely for an opening and could see Zeipher recovering from the attack.

Nova: "Well Zeipher, it looks like I win. This last hit will be the end"

When the dust cleared, Nova saw Zeipher using the same technique as him, but on his left hand instead.

Zeipher: "Oh, it will be the end. For you that is."

They charged one last time, each intending to finish the other first. They swung, but instead of hitting each other in the face, their fists met one another and caused an explosion, sending them in opposite directions. They hit the ground and rolled back a few feet and stop, both of them lay semiconscious. Mirage ran over to Nova and helped him up.

Nova: "Ugh, looks like we tied this time. Well what are we gonna do about this?"

Zeipher: "Well, I suppose I can humor you until this war of yours is over. So, how many you got on this team right now?"

Mirage: "You're joining us so that makes three. We need three more people and we will be ready to go."

Zeipher: Three? Man you really have gotten soft. If you had done this in the years you were still living in town, you would have been done by now."

Nova: "Well the resources around here are thin, so it's hard to communicate with others without going all over."

Mirage: "Plus, he just thought of this plan today. So the fact that he's already halfway done means he's made good time."

Zeipher: "Whatever. I guess I can see if anyone I know is up for this. Where are you staying?"

Nova: "I can't really tell you. But I do go out to town a lot now. Meet me at Teralld's tavern and we can discuss anything there."

Zeipher: "Got it. So when is this attack of yours going to take place so I have a deadline to work with?"

Nova: "Six days from now, at sunrise."

Mirage: "And make sure that the people you bring have some sort of power."

Zeipher: "Got it. So for now, we go our separate ways. I will return in three days."

Nova: "Only three? You really think that you can find three people with powers like our and still have three days to train them for the attack?"

Zeipher (Laughing): "Just watch me work."

Zeipher walked away while pulling out what looked like a remote control, then pressed the button, and a car pulled up from behind the castle. He hopped in and took the wheel.

Zeipher: "Later."

He turned and drove away from the town, heading towards the Eternian Mountains.

That night, Nova had a strange dream…

Nova: "What is this place? I know I've seen it before…"

Nova Gigas: "You fool. Do you not recognize your old world?"

Nova: "Who are you? Why do you look like me?!"

Nova Gigas: "You really are a fool. My name is Nova Gigas. Your darker self. I am the source of your power."

Nova: "You are the source of my dark power huh? Well I guess that makes sense. So I assume you brought me to this space for a reason?"

Nova Gigas: "How very perceptive of you. Yes I did and my reason is this: You cannot defeat Viseran in your current state. You and I both know that. If you fought him now, he could kill you without even lifting a finger."

Nova: "How is that? I have never even seen Viseran."

Nova Gigas: "Well I shall explain from the beginning. Since you and I are almost separate beings, at times I am able to take over your body. I am the one who had us leave your home, because deep down, I knew your destiny. You will be the one to end this man's life, but for a different reason than you think. Now continuing, the blackouts you have are when I take over. When I left, I headed straight for Viseran, hoping to end this before it got out of hand. I arrived there and confronted him, but he, without even leaving his throne, almost destroyed us. But at the last second, Calivur called us from that place and we ended up in a short coma. Upon awakening, you took over and began your mission."

Nova: "So you see the future then? You know, for my dark half, you aren't very dark. And I have another question: What are the terms I use to kill Viseran?"

Nova Gigas: "Just because I am a darker half, does not necessarily mean I am evil. And you shall know your terms in three days. So yeah, I can see the future. But for now, it is time for you to wake up…"

Nova (sits up): "…Hm. Well I guess I have to start training early."

With that Nova left out of his room and headed outside to train. It was dark out, which worked to his advantage because the darkness is the only thing that stopped his special sight. Hoping to overcome that weakness, he began. The next day, early in the morning, Mirage came out for a stroll. All around her were holes in the ground with smoke coming from some of them. Her first thought is to alert the others, but stopped realizing that it is because of Nova. She found him sitting on a boulder nearby. He looked depressed and did not react when Mirage walked over to him.

Mirage: "Isn't it a little early for this, sweetheart?"

Nova was silent.

Mirage: "What's wrong?"

Nova still did not speak.

Mirage: "If you don't want to willingly talk, I can make you talk. You realize that right?

Nova looked at her for a moment but looked away again, seeming to become more depressed.

Mirage became worried, climbed onto the boulder and sat next to him, leaning against him. The two of them sat in silence for a while until Nova finally spoke.

Nova: "I'm not strong enough to beat him… I trained all night… with no results."

Mirage: "Oh, is that all? You can win. I know you can, you are an unstoppable force, Nova."

Nova: "I fought him before I came here. I almost died. I am nowhere near his level of power."

Mirage: "Ok if you keep doubting yourself like this, I swear I am gonna leave you. Nova Miranis, you are the strongest man on the planet, your father knew this and so do I! So, pick yourself up, and stop all the doubt before you reach a point of no return!"

Nova looked at her, then to the sky and memories of his family flooded back into his mind. Suddenly a spark occurred within his mind. He smiled and jumped off the boulder, with new inspiration in his heart.

Nova: "… You're right! I _am_ the strongest! And I _will_ win! I am Nova Miranis! Mirage, what would I do without you?"

Mirage (smiling): "Aren't you glad you don't have to find out?"

Nova helped her off the boulder and the two of them went in to get something to eat.

End Chapter Four

Chapter Five:

Gathering a Team

Zeipher headed to a city called Gravitra. He then went to one of the places where he would find out about a target.

Zeipher: "Hey, I need three people willing to come on a dangerous mission with me and two others waiting in a town not far from here. I can guarantee a payment beyond belief."

Two people walked up to him and introduced themselves shortly after his announcement. One was a young woman with blue hair and a man with black hair.

Solas: "My name is Solas. The man next to me is my older brother Aile. You said you need help with a mission. What kind of mission is this?"

Aile: "And how do you intend to pay for this? You look as though you have no money yourself."

Zeipher: "Oh I won't be the one to pay you, this payment will come from a certain emperor."

Solas and Aile both realized who he was speaking of and agreed to join him. They went out to his car and headed back to meet up with Nova.

About half way to the castle, Solas decided to get a little more information on their mission.

Solas: "So, what's compelling you to take on Emperor Viseran? You know how powerful he is, don't you? Besides that, there's no way three people can take on a whole army. If you ask me, this whole plan has not been fully thought through."

Aile: "Solas, that's rude."

Zeipher: "Ha ha ha, she's fine. That's exactly what I told Nova just before he explained the plan to me. Worry not; he can explain the plan of attack much better than I."

Solas: "_Nova_?! You mean _the_ Nova?! The same guy who's been tearing Viseran's army to shreds? That's the guy who orchestrated this thing?"

Zeipher: "That's right, Nova Miranis, the one and the same. He is planning an advanced attack on Viseran himself. He will tell you why and how we do it, but we need to find one more team member for his plan to work. Fortunately we still have two days until our real training begins."

Solas: "Well I can't wait to meet him. I wonder what he looks like."

Zeipher: "He's kind of tall, has mid length black hair, and normally his eyes are purple."

Aile: "Normally? What do you mean? His eyes can change color?"

Zeipher: "Yes actually. He has two colors: Red and Purple. Red eyes are when he uses his special sight to find an enemy. Purple is just his normal color."

Solas: "Two different colors. That's kind of strange… My powers don't change my eye color. I get to keep my pretty green eyes."

Aile: "Ah, but they _do_ change when you activate Reaper Mode, Solus. They turn gray."

Solas: "Oh yeah, that's right. Oh well, for the most part my eyes do not change I meant."

Zeipher: "Reaper Mode? What are you, an android?"

Solas: "A super advanced version of an android, yes. But a lab company who found me tried to destroy me when I became self aware, of course they failed, though if Aile hadn't been there with me, they might have succeeded."

Zeipher: "Aile, are you an android too?"

Aile: "No, I am Solas' creator. She started to call me "brother" when she became self aware, though. So I just go with brother now."

Zeipher: "So you bonded with her when she became self aware. Interesting… I would have never guessed she was an android."

Solas: "No one does. Aile is a genius. He made sure nobody knew I existed as an android after we escaped that hell. Everyone thinks that I am Solas Phoenix, the lucky girl from a small town who developed superpowers."

Zeipher: "Well, here it is. This is the base of the soon to be heroes of this war and the current home of Nova."

As Zeipher pulled up to their base, Nova and Mirage walked out to meet their new team members.

Nova: "Zeipher, I told you to call me so I can meet you in town. We can't compromise our location's secrecy. That doesn't matter now I guess. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Nova Miranis. I will be leading the attack that I am sure Zeipher has already told you some of it."

Aile (to Mirage): "My name is Aile. – Aile bows- I specialize in technology and am a world class marksman. What might your name be, gorgeous?"

Mirage: "My name is Mirage. I am an expert in stealth and just to let you know, I am already spoken for."

Aile: "By whom, if I may be so bold?"

Nova: "By me. And I suggest we continue our introductions. –Looks over to Solas- What do you go by, young woman?"

Solas (blushes): "My name is Solas Phoenix… I have an ability called Reaper, which allows me to use telekinesis.

Nova: "Interesting. Excellent job Zeipher, these two are perfect. Now we need one more person to…"

At that moment a strange man walked up and without hesitation, spoke directly to Nova.

Jet: "How about me? My name is Jet Firestorm, and I am a descendant of Sky Taren. I want to help you with your attack, because I believe my brother may be in the castle."

Nova: "That's a very large claim, my friend. Can you show proof of this?"

At that moment, Jet reached into his pocket and pulled out a crest. It was the crest Sky wore when he became a god. Passed down through each generation, the crest was given to the next guardian of the Infinity.

Jet: "I trust you know what this crest is and who is allowed to wear it correct?"

Nova: "Yes. That is the Taren crest, without a doubt. You truly are a descendant of Sky Taren. So, do you posses his power or do you use your own abilities?"

Jet: "I posses Sky's mastery of light, and my own power over fire."

Nova: "That is an interesting combination. Well, I will allow you to join us. Now, it is time for our training to begin."

End Chapter Five

Chapter Six:

Premonition

Nova began to explain his plan to his new team of six. He explained everyone's part in the plan and exactly how it would start.

Nova: "We will split into teams of two. Mirage, you will go with Zeipher to disable the alarm system so no one knows we enter. Solas and Aile will then go through the side area and destroy the tanks and any weapons available to them, then while everyone is in panic, Jet and I will enter thorough the front and kill any opposing forces. Using the blueprints that Mirage stole, we will all make our way up the castle to the top floor where, upon meeting back up, we will storm in, and I will hold true to my promise and take down Viseran once and for all. Now are there any issues with our part of the plan?"

Mirage: "Why can't I go with you?"

Nova: "Because I need you to help Zeipher disable their alarms. You excel in stealth and Zeipher has had much experience in taking out alarms, just as you have."

Zeipher: "Besides that, you can't really handle killing massive amounts of people."

Mirage: "-pouts- Whatever."

Nova: "Now to continue, Reis, you and your army will then begin to break in and take the castle with Cyklous' help. Cal, you are coming too. You are to help Reis and Cyke with their attack."

Calivur: "I am afraid that I cannot fight. I am much too old for it now."

Nova: "Who said you have to _fight_? You are going to use your spells to call up any help you can for this."

Calivur: "Ah, I understand now. Alright I will assist in your attack."

Cyke: "So how do you intend to train for this massive attack?"

Reis: "Yes, there's no real way to simulate such a plan."

Nova: "I am going back to my world to focus my powers. Mirage is going to return to her master to receive more stealth training, Jet and Zeipher will join you here to train your soldiers, Solas, what are you going to do?"

Solas: "Well, Aile is going to run a system check and update me, and then he is going to practice his marksmanship."

Nova: "Alright. We all know our plan and for now we disperse. See you in three days."

All: "Goodbye."

They all went their separate ways and began their training to decide the fate of Arcenia. Nova returned to the world in his mind, and went to find Gigas.

Nova: "Gigas, come out. It's time I learned everything."

Gigas appeared in front of Nova immediately after being called, this time he was holding a sheathed sword.

Gigas: "Are you sure you are prepared to learn of your future? There will be no returning once you do this."

Nova: "Yes. Show me all of it. It has been three days and I have yet to find out my terms for battle."

Gigas: "So be it. You have been warned."

Suddenly Nova found himself standing before a destroyed castle, and he could hear someone crying. As he moved forward, the cry grew louder until he stood in horror at the sight. He saw himself crying and holding onto a lifeless Mirage. Then his future self began to speak.

Future Nova: "Damn it! I was too late! Just a few minutes too late! And now I've lost everything again. Mirage, Zeipher, Cyklous, Father Calivur, all of them dead because I was not there to help them! I swear to crush Viseran on your behalf… He will know the torment he has brought upon us and more… Gigas, unleash the power you sealed away long ago. We _will_ kill this man…

At that moment, his vision faded and he was standing before Gigas, in shock of the horrors he had seen.

Nova: "Is... is there any way to prevent this? Is that really the only way I will really be able to defeat him? I cannot change this grizzly future of loneliness into something else?"

Gigas: "No. this will happen no matter what you do. That power your future self mentioned can only be unleashed in a time of need or-"

Nova: "But I _need_ to protect everyone! Is that hard to understand?! I do not want to lose her again!"

Gigas: "Who?"

Nova: "Mirage! The only woman who actually can look past everything I have done and still love me! I can't lose that!"

Gigas: "Nova! This is unavoidable. There is only one person who has the ability to change his destiny and he no longer walks amongst the living."

Nova: "Then I will learn to change it myself!"

Gigas: "You know that will not happen. You will be forced to bear the pain to come."

Nova: "…Damn it… at least help me unlock the power needed. Is that possible to do earlier?"

Gigas: "I suppose it could work. I never took into account what could happen through advance activation though. You may end up in bad shape."

Nova: "Worth a shot. What do you have to do?"

Gigas: "You must harness the light deep within your heart and allow it to purge the darkness within you."

Nova: "But if I fail to do it perfectly, the light could destroy my body… I see why that is such a risk for me."

Gigas: "Do you still wish to go through with this?"

Nova stood and thought. He took everything into account. Risks, benefits, doubts, all of these things needed to be addressed if he was to go through with his plan.

Nova: "… Let's do it."

Gigas: "Hm. Alright. Follow me."

Meanwhile Mirage had traveled back to the village where she had learned all of her stealth talents to find her old master. She came upon his home hidden just outside the boarders. She knocked on the door calling out to him.

Mirage: "Master Axis? Are you home?"

Master Axis opened his door and was very surprised to see his most talented student standing before him.

Master Axis: "Mirage? What a pleasure it is to see you again! What can I do for you, my student?"

Mirage: "I can't tell you everything, but I can say that I am training for a huge mission and I need to be ready in three days. I figured, who better to go to than the one who taught me everything I know now? So, is there any way you can help?"

Master Axis: "Well there's not much more you can learn from me. The only thing left is learning to release inner powers, but we never got around to finding your Aura to begin with."

Mirage: "Aura? Like what Nova has?"

Master Axis: "Exactly. I will explain what Aura is. An Aura is an energy that develops naturally in a select few people around the world. It allows them to access abilities unique to that person alone. There are few exceptions to that law but they apply to family members only."

Mirage: "So, do you think that I have an Aura?"

Master Axis: "It is a possibility. As I said before, I never got a chance to test you."

Mirage: "Well, now is the time to find out."

Mirage entered Master Axis' home and he began to test her to see if she had an Aura.

Master Axis: "If you do have an Aura, it will begin shimmering when I focus mine on you."

Mirage: "Ok then, let's get to it.

End Chapter Six

Chapter Seven

The Promise

Nova and his other half, Nova Gigas, have begun to prepare to purge the darkness from Nova's heart in order to awaken the power required to kill Viseran.

Nova: "So to purge my darkness, I have to first destroy my sword?"

Gigas: "Yes. Dragnas is a cursed blade, overflowing with darkness. IF you destroy that, then you can allow the light to take over."

Nova: "I see. Well, this is the end for you Dragnas. Your curse ends today."

With that, Nova took the cursed blade and, with one swift movement, shattered it into small shards. Upon breaking the blade, a dark entity appeared before him, screeching like a banshee. It tried to grab hold of Nova, but vanished shortly before it could grasp him.

Nova: "What was that? It- it sent chills down my spine like I have never felt before…"

Gigas: "THAT was Dragnas' true form. He is a blood craving monster straight from the depths of Hell. It had been trapped in that blade for a time, hoping that it could use its dark power to take over your body. That was the source of your darkness."

Nova: "Well… now what do I do to unlock the power required to kill Viseran?"

Gigas was silent for a moment, and then drew a white, glowing blade from the sheath he held, and pointed to Nova's heart.

Gigas: "Pierce your heart with this. The light it holds will act as a key. From there it's a matter of luck. Your body will choose to reject the light and destroy itself attempting to reactivate the darkness, or will accept the power and unleash it."

Nova held the sword and thought. _If I do this, I can attain the strength to kill Viseran… But, I could die in the process… Well, nothing is gained without sacrifice, and it is for Mirage and my friends that I do this so…_ Nova held up the blade, and pierced his chest with it.

All at once, Nova felt pain, power, fear, light, and darkness flowing through his body. He could not even speak with this power rushing through him. He felt the earth around him shaking only to realize that he was the only one moving. Gigas stood back, hoping that he had not made the wrong choice, and could only pray that he survived this trial. Nova could see things around him losing their shape until he only had darkness around him. On his knees, he gasped for air, questioning if he could handle this, then managed to look up to see all around him, his friends and even family.

Nova's Father: "Are you really going to let this sort of thing kill you, my son? Do you really want to give in like this? You obviously cannot handle this power."

Gale: "You really are pathetic, little brother. To think, you are supposed to be the savior of this world."

Twila: "Come on, big brother! You are stronger than this!"

Zeipher: "No way he can do it. Look, he's on his knees now."

Mirage: "Will you be able to save us, Nova?"

All: "Can you do it, Nova Miranis? Can you save us?"

Nova closed his eyes, trying to hide these images from himself. _Father is right… I am not ready for this type of power… What do I do? Someone, help me… Please!_ The next voice he heard was gentle and soothed his torrential mind.

Jade: "Nova, you have the power to bring peace to not only us, your family, but to the world."

Nova: "M-Mother?! Is this really meant to be? Can I really handle this power?"

Jade: "Yes, but you must believe you can. You have to have the resolve to do this! Nova, do you want to avenge us? Do you want to keep your friends safe? Do you want to protect your love? Do you love Mirage enough to sacrifice your life for her?"

Nova: "Yes… I do… and I can handle this power!"

Nova stood up. He had developed newfound resolve and with that, grabbed hold of the blade.

Nova: "I… I control my own fate!"

Nova pulled the blade out and, in a flash of light; he stood before Gigas, blade in hand, glowing with a white light. His hair had changed to the color and luminosity to that of a full moon, and his eyes were now silver.

Nova: "Now… I will destroy him, and avenge my family. But, not before I save the others."

Gigas: "I already told you that their fate was sealed."

Nova: "Not anymore. I am the savior of this planet. I control my own fate, and I can alter the fate of those destined to die with my powers if I please. Goodbye, Nova Gigas."

Nova, having gained the ability to warp to any place he wished to, appeared outside of the castle, and upon his return, ran into Calivur.

Calivur: "Nova? Oh my, you look… different… what happened during your training?"

Nova: "I attained the Infinity. It is the only way to kill Viseran, since he possesses Dark Infinity."

Calivur: "I see… You achieved the unthinkable in two days… amazing. I truly did choose the correct man for this task."

Nova: "Two days? I really left for two days? So, then I believe everyone is to arrive back here today correct?"

Calivur: "Yes. In fact, Miss Mirage arrived not an hour ago."

Nova: "Good. I need to see her. Where is she?"

Calivur: "She is waiting on everyone else in your room."

Nova left, and went up the castle stairs and into his room to find Mirage looking out the window. She had undergone a change of her own. Her hair was now ruby red and slightly longer. Her eyes were still a blazing orange though she did seem calmer and focused. She turned around to see Nova standing in the doorway, admiring her new look. She smiled at him.

Mirage: "Take a picture sweetheart, it lasts longer."

Nova: "That's… quite a look Mirage. You have a visible Aura now too? What did you do in your training?

Mirage: "Hm. That's my little secret. Now, is there any reason you rushed up here?"

Nova: "You could tell that I was moving quickly? How did- Ah, never mind that. Mirage, you know this battle is going to be treacherous, so before we do this, I have an issue long overdue to address."

Mirage: "Huh?"

Nova had behind his back a ring, a wedding ring he planned to give to her when the time had come. The ring had a sapphire in it, because that was her favorite stone. He asked her to hold out her left hand, and he slid the ring onto her finger.

Mirage: "-gasp- Nova… you… really… you want me to… this is so…"

Nova: "If you cannot begin to form the words, allow me. I want us to truly be together, Mirage. This is something I had planned under a different situation, but I want us to have something to look forward to when this is over. So, I ask you: Mirage Phoenix, will you be my bride?"

Mirage: "N-Nova… Yes! I will marry you!"

Nova smiled and the two of them embraced each other and kissed. Not even a second later, an alarm went off. Then, Cyklous ran up to them.

Cyke: "Nova! Someone is attacking the castle! He has already taken out half of our army on his own!"

Nova: "No way! I'll put a stop to this! Where is this person now?"

Cyke: "He's on the fourth floor."

Nova ran out to catch this strange man and Mirage caught up shortly after.

Mirage: "We do everything together from now on. Got it?"

Nova nodded and they began to descend the stairs. They then got to the fifth floor and as they were crossing the bridge to the other half of the castle, the man appeared.

Night: "Ah, hello there Nova. I was wondering when you would show up."

Nova: "Oh, it's you. You are Night Carnivale, one of the most famous assassins around with a strange reputation for showing mercy. What brings you here? Do you plan to try to kill me?"

Night: "Surprisingly, no. I am here for… her." He pointed to Mirage.

Mirage: "Me? Since when am I on the 'Assassin's Most Wanted' List? I have done nothing to be marked in that."

Night: "On the contrary, my dear. You managed to break into Master Viseran's main throne room, steal something very important, and get out unscathed. I believe that qualifies you for the list."

Nova: "Mirage, what did you take?"

She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a rectangle shaped jewel.

Mirage: "This jewel once belonged to my father. It is called an Inferno Ruby. When they took over our village after you left, one of the soldiers took this, saying that 'Master Viseran would like to have this. I think I may receive a wonderful bonus for this.' I was so angry at them… Then I found it in the throne room while I was gathering information for you guys. I recognized it instantly, as there was a piece missing from this corner from when I dropped it once as a child. I just had to take it back."

Nova: "So it was yours all along?"

Mirage: "Yes. I reclaimed it in honor of my deceased father."

Nova: "Then you have no reason to be here Night. Mirage rightfully owns that jewel."

Night: "Once again I must disagree. Master Viseran can claim whatever he wishes. He rules this country. Therefore, she did in fact, steal that gem. So I can either take it back, or kill her."

Mirage took a step back, but moved forward again, knowing that Nova would stay by her side regardless of the situation.

Mirage: "Well then, looks like you'll just have to try to kill me. Because, this is mine, and there is no way you can take it from me while I live."

Night: "Well… you leave me no other choice." He sighed heavily, as though he did not want to kill anyone, and then drew a blade. Without any warning, he was only feet away from Mirage and swung the sword. She closed her eyes, heard a piercing sound, felt nothing, and opened her eyes. The blade was inches from her chest, covered in Nova's blood. Nova just stood there, like it was nothing.

Nova: "Well, you really would strike a woman? That is not a good trait in a man. You really must treat women with respect, since they must bear the pain of birth while we just stand, hoping that we are given a child that is healthy enough to carry on our legacy. The biggest mistake you made was attacking _my_ love. For that, you will pay."

Mirage stood in shock of how quickly Nova had reacted to Night's movements and even took the attack for her. _He has a sword sticking out of his chest, and he just stands here like nothing! What training did he do?_ She thought to herself.

Nova reached out to grab Night, but he jumped back, pulling the sword from Nova's chest. Nova still did not flinch. Then, he drew the white blade he received from Nova Gigas and pointed to Night.

Nova: "Now that you've reopened the hole in my chest, allow me to return the favor."

Night: "I pierced you heart. How are you still standing?"

Nova: "Well I use my legs. It's common sense. Now then, are you through asking stupid questions?"

Night: "Hm. Cocky little fool aren't you? I guess I have no choice but to kill you first."

Mirage: "Nova, this is my battle. I appreciate you taking that hit for me, but he came for me, so just back me up."

Nova: "But you really don't fight enough to-"

Mirage: "Nova! Stop questioning me every time I want to fight someone with you! This is _my_ battle! So be silent and BACK ME UP THIS TIME!"

Nova: "…I understand, Mirage. You can lead this one, and I will assist if needed."

Mirage: "Good. Night, it's you and me."

Night looked at her, and saw her engagement ring. _They are to be married… I cannot allow myself to shatter such a union._

Night: "It would be wise of you to listen to your fiancé. It will keep you alive. Just give me the jewel and I will leave."

Mirage: "That won't happen. I will beat you and avenge my family's humiliation."

Nova: _This was part of the premonition..._ "Mirage, vengeance is not the right way to fight. It… it only clouds one's mind, stopping their judgment and bending them to breaking point. Nothing good will come if you go through with this. Allow me to fight him so you do not get hurt."

Mirage: "Stop. You and I are under different categories. You left home. I actually witnessed my family's death. You did not."

Nova: "That does not excuse anything. It is true that I never saw them die. But my pain goes deeper than that. I saw the future and… it has to change. Vengeance is the first part of this premonition and if you do this, then it will be cemented. So I ask you, do not fall prey to fate. Please, do not fight. I do not want to lose you."

Mirage: "Lose me? You worry too much sometimes. I won't die. He will."

Night: "Well, I did warn you. Now you leave me no choice."

Night drew his blade again, ready for Mirage's attack. Mirage had two mid-sized knives on her back; she placed one hand on the top knife, and prepared to move in to kill.

Mirage: "Nova, where is the best place for me to cut on this man?"

Nova hesitated for a moment before he answered.

Nova: "Well… I usually just cut my opponent down the middle since I use a sword. You should aim for his throat since you are using a knife."

Night: "You really do not want to attack me. If I manage to hit you, the sight of blood may cause me to… change."

Nova: _What is he talking about? He is the most reluctant bounty hunter I have ever seen._ "Mirage, be very careful."

Mirage ignored them both. Without any warning she lunged at him, and aimed for his throat. Night moved to the left, and lifted his blade. When he brought it down, he hit nothing but a strand of her red hair, and the stone bridge they stood on. She had already moved behind him and grabbed hold of his neck with her left arm, and held the knife to his throat with her right hand.

Mirage: "Nova, you worry too much. Now then, Night Carnivale, this is for my family."

She sliced his throat and his body dropped to the ground. She began walking away, thinking that she had won. Then Night stood up again, just staring at the blood that covered him.

Night: _Blood… It- it is everywhere… blood… blood… BLOOD!_ "I MUST HAVE MORE OF IT! I WANT MORE BLOOD!"

Nova: "What the hell? You slit his throat! He should be dead!"

Vamp. Night: "Oh no, my friend. Vampires would never die in such a manner."

Nova: "Vampire?!"

Night had a crazed look in his eyes now, and he had his sights set on Mirage. The cut in his throat was gone as well. She only stood in fear of this crazed man who had suddenly transformed into a vampire. Night licked the blood off of the back of his hand, and without any sign of movement, had grabbed onto Mirage and held her, as though he were about to bite into her neck. Mirage struggled to break free, but could not.

Mirage: "Ah, let go of me, you freak!"

Vamp. Night: "If I do that, then I will not get to eat… and I'm feeling ravenous."

Nova took a step towards them, but found himself paralyzed.

Nova: "Why can't I move?! What did you do to me?!"

Vamp. Night: "I don't need you interrupting my feeding, so I am using my Aura to keep you in place. Now then, time to enjoy a meal for the first time in ages!"

Night bit into her neck, and began to drink. He did not stop until she was fully drained of her blood. Then, he let go of her body, and she dropped to the ground. Nova could not begin to form a word after seeing his love die before his eyes, completely unable to stop it from happening. Night wiped blood form the corner of his mouth and began to walk away, but stopped.

Vamp. Night: "Oh, my. I almost forgot the jewel."

He reached out to pick up the jewel, pushed Mirage over the edge of the bridge, started to walk away again, but stopped and looked at Nova.

Nova: "YOU BASTARD! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS! You had better pray that you can get far enough away from me, because when I break free of this Aura of yours, I will tear you to pieces!"

Vamp. Night: "She was warned. Yet she continued to attack. She is the only one at fault here."

Night picked up the engagement ring and tossed it to Nova, where it landed at his feet.

Vamp. Night: "My work is done here, so I will be returning to the castle. That paralysis will wear off in about five minutes."

Night disappeared and five minutes later, Nova was released from the paralysis. Nova dropped to his knees, tears in his eyes. He picked up the ring and placed it back in his pocket. Then, he stood up.

Nova: "This is the end of it. I quit. I cannot bear to see anyone else die because I was powerless to stop it."

Nova went back to the castle and told his team to go on without him in the assault.

Zeipher: "What in the hell are you talking about?! This is YOUR plan! What makes you want to give in like this?!"

Nova: "Death…"

Zeipher: "What does that mean? Are you afraid of dying all of a sudden?"

Nova: "No. It means that I quit. That is all you need to know."

Zeipher: "Where is Mirage? She could talk some sense into you."

Nova: "She is dead! That is why I quit! I can't take losing anyone else! Mirage was killed in front of me and I could not do anything to stop it! So if you think you can stop me from leaving, be my guest! Otherwise, shut your damn mouth and fight without me! Goodbye to you all!"

Nova slammed the door behind him and left the castle and headed into Crescent Forest. As he walked all he could think of was Mirage, her face, her voice, her death. Nothing else entered his mind. He thought of that day on the rock when he asked what he would do without her. _Aren't you glad you don't have to find out?_ Remembering that she had said those words had stung him deeply. His promise to marry her came next. The pain of losing her right after that promise followed. After hours of walking, he sat next to a river.

Nova: "What is the point of going on anymore? I've lost the only woman in the world who knew me best."

He heard her voice again. _Nova Miranis, you are the strongest man on the planet, your father knew this and so do I! So, pick yourself up, and stop all the doubt before you reach a point of no return!_ He stopped in his tracks. _I never go back on a deal._ Nova remembered his words to Reis. Then he had a disturbing revelation.

Nova: "Reis! Reis is the one who relayed all of our plans! How did I not see it before? He wanted me to lose the fight before when the army attacked! He tried to pin blame on me to get everyone off of his trail! He was the one who knew how much I valued Mirage… Oh no! The castle is open without me there! That means that- I have to go back now!"

Just like that, he ran off, heading back to stop the attack he knew was already under way. Back at the castle, Zeipher led the team of four, along with Cyke's army against the massive armada Reis had called forth, plus his own Infinity soldiers. They all were slowly being exhausted by the constant soldiers' attacks.

Zeipher: "Damn it! We got blindsided by this guy! Keep fighting these guys off as long as you can!"

Solas: "This is insane! We can't keep this up for too much longer!"

Aile: "Solas, fight until you can't breathe anymore! We have to protect the town!"

Jet: "As long as we keep them outside the gates, we can keep the townspeople safe!"

Cyke had found Reis and the two of them had begun to duel each other in the center of all the fighting. With Cyke wielding his scythe, and Reis wielding Strafe.

Reis: "You really should have listened to me more, child! When Viseran offered me a place at the throne, I almost declined the offer!"

Cyke: "Spare me your pathetic story, you traitor! I will kill you and the rest of this army!"

Reis: "Big talk, let's see if you can back it up!"

Night led the other half of the armada, and had found Zeipher and was now attacking him, with his vampire form still active.

Vamp. Night: "Ha ha, come on boy, fight me like you want to live, or I will drain your blood, just like I did to Nova's woman!"

Zeipher: "_You_ did that?! You bastard! That was my best friend's fiancé! I'll kill you for that!"

Vamp. Night: "Oh, you have feelings for the girl too, don't you?"

Zeipher: "Yeah and it's because she would have been happy with Nova, that I felt no jealousy towards him. He is my best friend and his grief is my grief! I, Zeipher Storm, will kill you for Nova and Mirage!"

Vamp. Night: "Heh, let's see you try!"

Nova finally got to the edge of the forest and upon emerging, found a large battle in progress. He drew his blade, and prepared to jump into the fighting.

Nova: "It's time to put an end to this war, Viseran."

With that, he dashed into battle, cutting down all who stood in his way. Soldier after soldier fell before Nova, who intended to kill every last one of them. Eventually he found his way to Zeipher, who had been worn down by Night.

Zeipher: "I refuse… to lose to you… you scum…"

Vamp. Night: "Stubborn to the end. Goodbye to you."

Night brought his blade down, but only met another blade. He looked up to see Nova, who had a dark look in his eyes.

Nova: "I told you I would find you. Now it is time for my revenge."

Nova's blade burst into flames, and he brought it down on Night, who also became engulfed in the flames when he was cut. Night did not have time to even react to the searing pain that flowed through him before his body dropped, covered in fire.

Nova: "That is the power of Nova. Get up Zeipher. We still have a battle to finish here."

Zeipher: "I bet I can take down more soldiers than you. You wanna take that bet?"

Nova: "Conditions are as follows, winner is the best bounty hunter around…"

Zeipher: "Any others?"

Nova: "Yes. We fight these guys… for Mirage."

Zeipher smiled. "It's a deal."

Nova: "Alright then."

They stood back to back, surrounded by countless soldiers.

Nova & Zeipher: "Let's bring the heat!"

The soldiers charged in began to attack the two leaders that stood before them. Each soldier was cut down trying to get to either Nova, or Zeipher. Nova did not let any soldier get away from him, and never blocked an attack aimed at him. The soldiers numbers began to dwindle as time went on, Zeipher, hitting multiple soldiers at once, tried not to look behind him at Nova. _He's a distraction. Focus on your enemy,_ He thought to himself. Nova decided it would be easier to use rapid attacks on one soldier at a time as opposed to using large swings to take out multiples. _There's no way he's ahead of me_, Nova believed. After the soldiers around them were all dead, they told each other the total soldiers they killed.

Nova: "I killed off 299 soldiers. Too bad, I was expecting more of them."

Zeipher: "Then, I win. I hit 301 soldiers. Looks like I am the best around."

Nova: "Ha ha, looks like you are. Well, I fought for Mirage too, so I still feel victorious. Now, let's go help the others."

Zeipher: "Solas and Aile seem to have held their own. Jet took out plenty of soldiers already, which leaves…"

Nova: "Cyklous!"

Cyke had grown tired during the battle with Reis, who showed no signs of slowing down. He could barely keep a defensive against Reis' onslaught of attacks.

Cyke: "I… can't keep this up… much longer…"

Reis: "Ha ha, come on Cyklous, if you don't keep moving, I'll crush you!"

Nova: "Not if I can help it!"

Reis looked up to see Nova dropping down on him. Reis could not react to Nova in time, and was cut down the center of his body. He then helped Cyklous to his feet.

Nova: "Are you going to be alright?"

Cyke: "Yeah, I will be fine. What are we going to do with the remaining group of enemy soldiers? They lost their morale now that you've killed the leaders."

Nova jumped up to a boulder and then made his speech.

Nova: "Attention all of you soldiers! As of now you will do as I, Nova Miranis, say! Is that clear?"

A soldier stood up and asked him, "What if we refuse to do so?! What are you going to do about it?!"

Nova smiled, his blade burst into flames again. "I can always kill the rest of you. It would only take one swing."

The soldiers all looked at each other, and then stood at attention and the soldier who asked him the question shouted, "What are your orders, Sir Nova?"

Nova: "Superb."

End Chapter Seven

Chapter Eight

The Four Guardians

Nova, having gained control of a group of soldiers, decided to devise a new plan to take down Viseran. The same soldier from before came up to him and introduced himself as Obsidias, the leader of the remaining platoon.

Nova: "Well, it seems I missed a leader. Oh well, Obsidias, listen well to our plan."

Nova's plan was simple. Since Viseran knew few would survive the battle, he told whoever remained to bring back Nova alive. The trap was to have the soldiers who secretly now followed Nova, to bring him into the castle where, upon closing the gate, Nova, Obsidias, and the soldiers would get to the main throne room. The others would then lead a direct attack with Cyke's Pulse army, distracting the other soldiers so Nova can make his way to Viseran.

Obsidias: "Very clever thinking, Sir Nova. I can see why Viseran has such a problem with defeating you."

Nova: "Well Captain, be ready for anything. All I can say is Viseran is as clever as I am. He seems to think the way I do."

Obsidias: "That is very odd. However, I am sure you will have a victory to celebrate when all is said and done."

Nova: "You are very optimistic. I like that. Well, we shall begin preparations for the attack in twenty four hours."

Obsidias: "Yes, Sir Nova."

Calivur: "Nova, there's something you should know about some of the men Viseran has at his disposal."

Nova: "Anyone in particular I should know of?"

Calivur: "Yes. He is the Emperor's personal body guard. I did not get a name, but he has flaming red hair and his eyes are the same as well."

Obsidias: "You are talking about Ark. He is a merciless man who can strike fear in most of my soldiers just by looking at them. He will kill anyone in his way even if they do not threaten the Emperor. I overheard him once saying that he did not care if the Emperor died, but as long as he got paid well and was able to kill for fun, he would stay there. I have only seen him once, but I can still remember him vividly. He has a black cloak and a red eye patch over his right eye. He also has a scythe that looks like something that a demon would wield. He seems like Death itself. I would advise avoiding a battle with him at all costs, Sir Nova."

Cyke: "Well as long as we win this war, I do not care who we face."

Calivur: "There are four guardians to face before Viseran. You killed one of them. Night was the lowest in rank of the four of them. Ark is number one."

Nova: "What of the other two? Do you have any information on them?"

Calivur: "Well, recently his guardian directly under Ark was killed. He was replaced by a woman."

Nova: "Great. I cannot kill a woman."

Calivur: "There is more to it than that. The woman… the woman is a vampire. She claims her name is…"

Nova: "What is her name, Calivur? You cannot hide this type of information from us. It is important."

Calivur: "She claims her name… is Mirage."

Nova: "What?! That's… that's impossible! She was… killed."

Calivur: "She may have become a vampire. She _was_ bitten by one."

Nova: "What is she doing with Viseran?"

Calivur: "Apparently _working_ for him."

Nova: "Damn it… -sighs- Calivur what about the third ranked guard?"

Calivur: "Ah yes, I believe his name is Nightfire. Not much is known about him though."

Nova: "That I can deal with tomorrow. That is the day I take down Viseran for all the pain he has caused us! He will not know the meaning of the word "suffering" when I get my hands on him!"

Cyke: "Exactly! We shall show him that he messed with the wrong people!"

Obsidias: "Agreed, he killed most of our families, and now it's his turn!"

Zeipher: "Nova, lead us to victory!"

All of them began cheering for Nova, who smiled and then left the room. He went back to his room and sat on a nearby chair. He watched the moon sit in the sky and thought to himself. _There was a full moon when Mirage and I first met…_ He reminisced about their past for a while, and then someone knocked on his door.

Nova: "Come in."

Solas opened the door. She looked concerned.

Solas: "Are you alright? I mean about your fiancé."

Nova: "I will be fine. Thank you."

Solas: "Is… is there anything I can do to help you?"

Nova: "No. You shouldn't worry about me."

Solas: "Oh… alright."

Nova stood up. As he walked towards her, she began to blush again. He opened the door and before he left he turned to her.

Nova: "Come on. I will need your assistance with something after all."

Solus: "Um, alright."

Nova led Solas to a room that had what looked like an old computer.

Solas: "Wow, this thing is ancient, when you compare it to me I mean."

Nova: "Do you think you can get it running again? I need to check something."

Solas: "Well, I'm sure I could, but I need Aile to help me. He has all the tools for this after all. Also one more thing is needed."

Nova: "What might that be?"

Solas: "Well… I'd… I'd like to come with you when… when you take on Viseran."

Nova: "Well, I would not mind having some help with this, but will Aile allow you to do this?"

Solas: "This isn't Aile's to decide. I am 21 years old, so I think I can choose for myself."

Nova: "How are you 21? You were built only four years ago according to Aile."

Solas: "This is true. Aile created me when he was 20. But I was built to be a 17 year old. I was created with the ability to grow and age, so that I could be as close to human as possible. I have emotions, I can feel pain, and I can even give birth."

Nova: "Well, you might as well _be_ human then. Alright, you can help Obsidias and I with the attack."

Solas smiled, and left to get Aile's tools, and Nova waited in the room for her. _She really can help us out with her telekinesis ability._ She and Aile returned shortly after and she showed Aile the computer.

Solas: "So, think I can fix it?"

Aile: "That all depends on what we are fixing it for. Nova, what do you intend to do?"

Nova: "I am going to find a way to access Viseran's security systems. I want to have a look at what his surveillance cameras have picked up."

Aile: "Hm. That will take some time. Based on the age of this thing I'd say it will take about three hours or so."

Nova: "Alright. I will help however I can."

Aile: "Actually, this is something we won't really need help on. I will send Solus to get you when we finish up here."

Nova: "Alright. See you later then."

Aile: "Right. Let's get this going Solas."

End Chapter Eight

Chapter Nine

Lost Cause

Nova and the others had begun to prepare the attack on Viseran and they were all on edge since there was only an hour before the Battle for Arcenia begins. Solas finally came to tell Nova that the computer is running again.

Nova: "Can it hack into Viseran's camera system and records of all the people he has working for him?"

Aile: "Way ahead of you my friend. Look at this."

Nova looked at the cameras and saw something strange.

Nova: "There are no guards… why? All I can see are those three warriors down there… hold on a second. Aile, who are those three? Can you zoom in on them?"

Aile: "Yes. Well, we know Mirage is there now."

Nova: "Be quiet for a minute. They are talking."

Nova and Aile listened to the conversation being held between the three guards.

Mirage: "…That is why I am here."

Nightfire: "Being betrayed by your fiancé must be painful. I cannot imagine how much that hurts."

Mirage: "Of course not. It's unimaginable. Nova was right in front of us, and he did not even move. I guess he really is as everyone said after all."

Nightfire: "What does everyone say about him?"

Mirage: "He is a heartless man incapable of feeling love. If I ever see him again, I'm going to kill him."

Ark laughed. "You children and your trivial little emotions amuse me to no end."

Mirage: "What did you say?!"

Ark: "You heard me. You people all allow your emotions to get in the way. Emotions are useless. Nothing can come of them."

Mirage: "Ok then what is important, Mr. Know it All?"

Ark: "I do not claim to know everything. I do know that what is truly important, being strong enough to kill anyone in your way. _That_ is the most important thing."

Mirage: "Well, Nova will be dead soon anyway. I will see to it."

Nightfire: "Vengeance is not the way to go, Ms. Mirage."

Mirage: "You sound like Nova now…"

The transmission ended after that.

Aile: "Nova… I'm sorry about all of that."

Nova: "No. It is something you cannot be sorry for. This is my burden to bear. If she wants to fight me, then so be it. Ready the army. It's time to end this war once and for all."

Aile: "Understood. Solas, Let's get ready."

Solas: "Aile, I am going to join Nova in the frontal attack."

Aile: "What?! Solas, are you crazy? You can't join that part of the attack, its-"

Solas: "Aile, I make my own decisions. I am going with Nova, whether you like it or not."

Aile: "…I understand. It feels like watching family go to war and worrying if they are going to make it back."

Solas: "We _are_ going to war. But I will be coming back. We all will, trust me."

Aile: "Alright. Good luck to all of your part of the plan."

Nova: "The same to all of yours as well."

With that they separated into two groups. One group would enter the castle, which consisted of Nova, Zeipher, Solas, and Obsidias' Army. The other group which would be the distraction for Nova's group; this group consisted of Cyklous, Jet, Aile, and the Pulse Army. The two groups prepared themselves and they met at the door of their castle to say their final goodbyes.

Nova: "We may not see each other again, so I will tell you all this at once. I have enjoyed your company, and I regret that we could not meet under different circumstances."

Zeipher: "Don't get all soft on us, Nova. We still have a battle to have together. Besides, I'm sure our paths will cross again."

Nova: "Hm. Father Calivur, I believe we had a deal before, did we not?"

Calivur: "Oh, yes and I am prepared to-"

Nova: "Forget about it. I do not need to take your life."

Calivur: "I thank you. It seems that the light has led you to a good path."

Solas: "Aile, I am thankful for having been created by you. You have been a great brother to me, and I really appreciate it. I love you, big brother. See you when we get done here."

Aile: "Thanks. I love you too, little sister."

Solas: "You finally called me your sister, and just before we go to war, how nice."

Aile: "Goodbye to you all and best of luck."

After their final words, they began their last task together. Obsidias put restraints on Nova and his team, they tested them to make sure that they could break free, and they set out on what they hoped would be the final battle.

Nova: "So, how long will it take to get to this castle of his?"

Obsidias: "I'd say it's about an hour away from here on foot. And since we have no other modes of transportation available at the moment, I guess we have to."

Nova: "Then let's get going everyone; we'll want to get there as quickly as we can."

Obsidias: "Should we cut through the mountains? That will take only half the time to get there but… it's more dangerous."

Nova: "Hm... Yes. We can make it through if we are cautious."

Nova and the others made their way to the Eternian Mountains and found that it would keep them out of the snow, but there were extremely treacherous areas there. As they crossed, Solas lost her footing and before she fell to what certainly would have been her end, Nova grabbed hold of her.

Zeipher: "Dude, that was close!"

Nova: "Are you alright?"

Solas: "Y-yes. Thank you. I almost didn't make it."

Nova: "Be a little more cautious next time, alright?"

Solas: "Alright, let's keep going."

Obsidias: "Right. We'll be there soon."

They continued their journey and soon they came to a large chasm which stood directly in their path to Viseran. They looked for another route but there was no other way over the chasm. They would have to climb down to the bottom of the cliff and climb up the other side. They began to carefully descend the side if the cliff with Nova leading them down.

Nova: "Be sure to follow my exact path. If you misstep here, you're done for."

Obsidias: "Understood Sir Nova."

Solas: "Got it."

Zeipher: "Yeah yeah."

They soon reached the bottom of the chasm and began walking to the other side. Before they could reach it, they were attacked by a strange shadow creature much larger than they were.

Zeipher: "What the hell is that thing?!"

Nova: "Shadowscythe! Be careful not to get hit by its claws! The darkness infects you and slowly kills you!"

Solas: "I'll take care of them. Reaper Mode, Output Level: 20%."

Solas used her telekinetic powers to slam the beast into the cliff wall, and it disappeared in a cloud of black dust.

Solas: "Reaper Mode, cooling down."

Nova: "That really is an impressive ability, Solas. It seems that you and I are even now."

Solas: "Thanks. I guess we are."

Solas began to blush a little but then it faded and they continued to the wall, as they began to climb the wall, Zeipher found himself asking Nova a question he hadn't expected to come out of his mouth.

Zeipher: "Nova, what if these guys are too strong for us? Do you think we can take this Ark guy? Can we really be the ones to end this war of Viseran's?"

Nova: "That's a shock to hear you ask me such a question. I will be taking on Ark myself, and Nightfire is all yours. And yes, I do believe that we can beat them all and finish this war."

Zeipher: "What about Mirage?"

Nova: "…"

Solas could see the turmoil in Nova's eyes when he thought of Mirage. Her feelings compelled her to speak.

Solas: "I'll fight her for you."

Nova: "Solas, you know how powerful Mirage is, don't you?"

Solas: "I don't care. I can beat her. I know you won't want to harm her. So let me fight."

Nova: "I just… I don't want to lose any of my team members again."

Zeipher: "You don't get it. We all would give our lives to see that this guy is dead. I know that you would too."

Nova: "I would. But I cannot allow anyone else to do the same.

Solas: "Than I will have to just go against your orders. I will fight Mirage."

Nova: "…Be careful then."

Solas: "You don't have to worry about me."

They finally got to the top of the cliff and they stood before Viseran's massive castle.

Obsidias: "This is it. This is Castle Hyrus. Are you prepared?"

Nova: "I have been ready for a long time now. Let us finally bring that madman down once and for all."

Zeipher: "Yeah. I say we storm in now."

Solas: "No way. We have to stick to our plan this time."

Nova: "Obsidias, do you have the restraints?"

Obsidias: "Yes. I'll put them on you all now."

Obsidias put the restraints back on Nova and his team, and they approached the main gate. They then spoke to the guards.

Gate Soldier: "Captain Obsidias? You survived? You even managed to capture the leaders of the armies opposing Emperor Viseran!"

Obsidias: "Of course I did. I never fail a mission. Now move aside so I can give the prisoners to Viseran."

Gate Soldier: "Open the castle gate! Captain Obsidias has returned victorious!"

At the soldier's command, the gate opened and they walked into the large castle. When they arrived, all the soldiers around them applauded Obsidias.

Nova: "Don't let the glory go to your head, Captain Obsidias. If I get out of these, you're toast."

Obsidias: "Hm. I'd like to see you try."

Nova: "Well, soon enough you'll get that chance."

Obsidias: "Quiet. I Captain Obsidias, have done what no one thought was possible. I have beaten Nova and his team of fools trying to oppose our great Emperor. Now I will be taking them to their cells until ordered otherwise."

Obsidias led them away from the other soldiers and as soon as they were out of sight, they broke the restraints.

Nova: "Great acting, Captain. Now, which way to his throne room?"

Obsidias: "This way. Follow me, and be sure no to get caught."

Obsidias led them to the door, which led to the three guardians of Viseran.

Obsidias: "Once you enter these rooms, there is no going back. Good luck. Cyklous' army will be here soon, so I will have to go help them take out Viseran's soldiers."

Nova: "Thank you for all of your help Captain. Good luck to you as well."

Captain Obsidias turned and left, and Nova, Zeipher, and Solas opened the door. When they went inside, they found that the room looked like a small forest. There were trees, a lake, even a river.

Solas: "Wow, this is… beautiful."

Nightfire: "It is, isn't it? Personally, I love this type of background. It's so peaceful. Wouldn't you agree?"

Zeipher: "Yeah yeah, it's real pretty. Cut the crap. You know why we are all here. Now get ready because I don't like to wait."

Nightfire: "Ah yes. You want to beat me and move on to the next room. I detest fighting. However, I will let you challenge me in a different way. We are going to play a game."

Zeipher: "A game? Why the hell would I play a game with you?"

Nightfire: "Because if you do, I will let your friends go on ahead now."

Zeipher: "…What's the game?"

Nightfire: "If you can beat me in a staring contest, you can choose what we do while they move on to the next room."

Zeipher: "Say what? A damn staring contest? Are you serious?"

Nightfire: "Yes. If you agree, they move on and you have a chance to choose to fight me, and I don't fight. You win, and you basically move on."

Zeipher: "…Fine."

Nightfire: "Alright. You two may move to the next room. As for you, pull up a chair and let us begin."

Zeipher: "What chair?"

Nightfire: "I was joking. Come over to this rock and we shall begin."

Zeipher and Nightfire sat down and began. They stared for a good two minutes before Nightfire blew in Zeipher's eyes, causing him to blink.

Zeipher: "Ah, what the hell! You cheated!"

Nightfire: "How can I cheat? I never said there were any rules to begin with did I?"

Zeipher: "Damn it…"

Nightfire: "Alright, since I win, I choose… another staring contest."

Zeipher: "You have to be joking."

Nightfire: "Not at all."

Zeipher: "Oh let me guess. You're going to keep doing this until I win right?"

Nightfire: "You got it."

Zeipher: "Hm. You know what? Bring it on."

Nightfire: "That's the spirit!"

Nova and Solas went ahead and found the door to the next room. This room was much different than the peaceful room they had seen previously. There were a few bodies of soldiers lying around and it was dimly lit around them. They scent of blood was faint but it still lingered in the air.

Solas: "They… they all look pale…"

Mirage: "That's what happens when you drain someone of all their blood. But you wouldn't know about that, android."

Nova: "Mirage… I-"

Mirage: "Save it. I don't want to hear you lie to me. Not again."

Nova: "I never lied to you! Not once!"

Mirage: "Shut up! I will never trust you again! You let that vampire do this to me! Now if I don't drain blood out of someone often enough, I could die! I'll kill you for this!"

Nova: "…"

Solas was once again compelled to speak.

Solas: "Fight _me_ instead."

Mirage: "You? Ha! You must be joking. You wouldn't stand a chance against me."

Solas: "Only one way to find out."

Mirage: "Why do you even want to take his place? What is compelling you to do this, hm?"

Solas: "I have my own reasons."

Mirage smiled.

Mirage: "Ooh, I get it now. You're in love with him now aren't you? Oh, this is too precious. The android has feelings after all."

Solas' face became flushed and she did not say anything for a moment.

Nova: "Solas, is… is she telling the truth?"

Solas: "…It- it's true. I do have feelings for you, Nova. I… I fell for you when we first met."

Nova: "Solas… it's too dangerous to be with me. I can't let anything happen to you or any of my friends. That's why I wanted to fight alone from here on in."

Solas: "I don't care. I will fight with you no matter what."

Mirage: "This is a _touching_ moment but, I have a certain guy with white hair to kill."

Solas: "You go through me first."

Mirage had a new weapon, which she promptly drew. It was a red sword, about as long as Nova's.

Mirage: "Oh believe me, I will go _through_ you. Oh and Nova, after I dismantle this android, you're next."

Solas: "Reaper Mode, Output Level: 30%!"

Mirage: "You'll need more than that to beat me!"

Mirage headed straight for Solas, and swung her blade. Solas moved out of the way, but the blade managed to cut her cheek.

Solas: "Hm. That has more reach than I thought. Oh well, it's not like I can-"

Solas touched her cheek and found that she had begun to bleed.

Solas: "What the… blood? That's impossible! I never bled before!"

Nova: "Your body is adapting to being human! You really are becoming a human now! You have to be more careful!"

Solas: "How is that possible? My systems aren't _that_ advanced! I can't adapt in such a way!"

Mirage: "Ooh, this is going to be even better now. I get a snack."

Nova: _How could she have blood now? Something in her systems must have developed the ability to produce blood… but what?_ Nova took out his radio and called Aile. "Aile, we have a problem!"

Aile: "What's wrong? Did something happen to Solas?"

Nova: "Sort of. She can bleed now. What caused this?"

Aile: "It developed already? I hadn't expected that for at least another year…"

Nova: "What do you mean? Was this supposed to happen?"

Aile: "Yes. You see, when I created her, I used a special tissue I created in one of my labs that actually bonds to her metal layer. I designed the skin to be as close to a human as possible. I had theorized that in about five years, it would have been attached to her long enough to actually create organs, and a circulatory system. I did not expect it to happen so soon though."

Nova: "You planned this?"

Aile: "Yes I did. I didn't plan to have her go to a war like this though. That is why I had hoped to keep her here where it was safer."

Nova: "I suppose that would have been safer, considering she is fighting Mirage."

Aile: "Say what? You let her fight Mirage?!"

Nova: "It's not like I did not try to stop her. She insisted on fighting on my behalf."

Aile: "Why?"

Nova: "She knew I wouldn't be able to fight her."

Mirage: "Hold still you brat!"

Solas: "Hey, I'm your age!"

Solas was using her telekinesis to keep Mirage's blade away. At the same time, Mirage was using her superior speed to try to bite Solas.

Solas: _She gets closer every time… I have to end this as soon as I can._ "Jeez, you really need to brush your teeth! Blood isn't a very good scent to have on your breath!"

Mirage: "Watch your mouth, you brat!"

Nova: _That's it!_ "Hey Mirage, you know, maybe with breath that bad, you won't need to use weapons to kill someone! You can just breathe on them!"

Mirage: "What did you say to me, you bastard?!"

At that moment, Solas found Mirage defenseless and sent her flying into a wall.

Mirage: "You will pay for that!"

Nova: "I'm already paying for it whenever you talk. I can smell you from here!"

Mirage: "Ooh, you are _asking_ to die first!"

Solas: _I get what he's doing._ "You know Mirage, maybe the reason you got turned into a vampire is because you already looked like a dead girl in the first place!"

Mirage: "I'll have you know that I am still the most beautiful girl in my home village and anywhere else you look!"

Solas: "Wow, I guess they had some pretty low standards then huh? Maybe that's why Nova let you get bitten. He couldn't stand being around you to begin with!"

Mirage: "AAH! THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU ALL!"

At that moment, the room began to shake and Mirage began to glow red.

Nova: "Maybe we pushed her a little too far…"

Solas: "No kidding."

Mirage: "It looks like Ark won't even get to play. This attack will incinerate you both! This is what happens when you piss off a vampire! This is my strongest attack: Phoenix Destruction!"

Mirage let loose a wave of fire and it incinerated all the bodies around them and scorched the walls. When the red and black flames cleared, Nova stood in front of Solas, holding out his right hand. Mirage fell to her knees, severely weakened from the attack. She sat in awe over the fact that Nova survived and even protected Solas.

Mirage: "How? How did you survive that attack? That fire destroyed everything in the room…"

Nova: "You miscalculated, Mirage. Fire is _my_ element. You can't beat me with that. You of all people should have known this."

Nova walked to her. She looked up at him and still had hatred in her eyes.

Mirage: "Well, are you going to kill me? I know you can. Just get it over with."

Nova: "…No."

She stared at him in disbelief.

Mirage: "What is wrong with you? I tried to kill you. And when I recover, I'm going to try it again. You know that."

Nova: "You're right. I do know exactly what will happen. But, I can never kill you. No matter what I try. So I guess we'll see each other later."

Mirage: "Hmph. You are a fool, Nova. Showing mercy to your enemy is a terrible trait."

Nova: "Be that as it may, you are finished. Now open the door so that I can take down this Ark fellow."

Mirage: "Ark is hundreds of times as ruthless as you could ever be. You won't win."

Nova: "You almost sound concerned. Just open the door and we'll see who wins this."

Mirage: "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Mirage snapped her fingers and the door unlocked.

Nova: "Solas, go back."

Mirage: "She can't. That door won't open again. It-"

At that moment Nova's right hand lit on fire and he shot a burst right into the door behind them and made a large hole.

Nova: "Go."

Solas: "But-"

Nova: "GO!"

Solas turned back to the door. As she walked though, she turned to Nova, concerned for his well being.

Solas: "Please don't die, Nova. Be careful"

Nova: "I won't die. Use your telekinesis to break the next door back there. Take Zeipher with you."

Solas nodded and ran back into the forest room.

Mirage: "Do you really care for her?"

Nova: "Enough not to let her get injured because of me, yes."

Mirage: "Then you better protect her. You know what I will be doing once I recover."

Nova: "Yes I do. You will try to hunt me down. Goodbye for now."

Nova walked into the room where his opponent waited for him. There was no light visible beyond the door, but Nova did not stop. The door closed behind him, leaving Mirage still sitting on the ground, still in disbelief.

Mirage: "You really are crazy, but still, it feels like he is the only one who can do what everyone else doubts. Time after time he shocks the world. Don't die in there, because I want to be the one to kill you, Nova Miranis."

Solas found Zeipher sitting on the same rock he was on before, but this time Nightfire was lying unconscious at his feet.

Zeipher: "Looks like you made it out of there alive. Hey, are you bleeding?"

Solas: "Yeah. Aile is going to explain after we get out of here."

Zeipher: "How did you beat Mirage?"

Solas: "Actually, she wore herself out. Nova blocked her last big attack."

Zeipher: "Was that what caused that big explosion just now?"

Solas: "No. That last explosion was Nova blowing a hole in the door for me to come back here to get you. We have to go help the others back outside."

Zeipher: "And how do we get through the first door?"

Solas, still in Reaper Mode, pulled the door off its hinges and threw it at the soldiers behind it.

Solas: "There. Now let's get going."

Zeipher: "Right behind you."

Nova walked into the dimly lit room and looked around. There were no windows, and the door leading to the Emperor's throne room lay straight ahead at the top of a staircase. There was one torch on both sides of the door and in between them sat a hooded man. He held a scythe in his left hand.

Ark: "Ah, finally you arrive. You have no idea how boring it gets here sometimes. I assume your name is Nova Miranis, correct?"

Nova: "Yeah. Don't bother introducing yourself, Ark."

Ark: "Even the great Nova has heard of me? Ha ha ha, I'm not the least bit surprised. So I assume you know exactly what to do to get to the Emperor?"

Nova drew his blade and pointed it at Ark. "Oh yeah. And I do intend to kill you."

Ark: "Oh really? You seem capable of doing a bit of damage. This will be a wonderful work out."

Ark first pulled his hood off of his head and his face was revealed. His hair was fiery red and had eyes to match. His right eye had an eye patch over it.

Ark: "There is no point in leaving my hood on. I want you to see the face of the man who will kill you."

Ark stood and placed both hands on the scythe. Nova moved in and just as Ark was about to block him, Nova quickly slid around him, and tried to attack from behind. His attack was unsuccessful, as Ark simply lifted the scythe and placed it behind him.

Ark: "You're very fast. I think I will enjoy killing you more than I had expected."

Nova: "Let's see you try!"

Ark pulled his scythe inward, and took Nova's sword from his hands, and then in an instant spun around and swung at Nova's stomach. Nova managed to move back enough to avoid being cut in half, but he was still badly wounded.

Nova: _Damn… that was close. This guy is quicker than I thought_.

Ark: "Oh, you managed to move back a little. It's too bad you still got hit though isn't it? I'll end your life quickly."

Nova: "Not a chance!"

Ark swung again, but Nova managed to dodge him this time, and he grabbed his sword from the ground in front of Ark, just in time to block another attack. Still holding his stomach wound, he had trouble holding off Ark's barrage of attacks.

Ark: "Ha ha ha, you've definitely lasted a little longer than anyone else I have faced in a long time. But how much longer can you keep this up?"

Nova: _He's right. I can't hold him back for much longer…_

Ark jammed his scythe into the floor and punched Nova. The hit sent him flying into the wall and he fell to the ground. Ark picked up his scythe again and walked over to Nova and grabbed him by the neck, and then pinned him to the wall.

Ark: "How disappointing. I had hoped for more of a fight from you. Why don't you use that darkness you have in the back of your heart? It would certainly make you stronger."

Nova: "The darkness is not going… to make me stronger…"

Ark: "Oh, but it will. You have no idea how much darkness is there. It's enough to keep you alive. But since you won't do it, I'll force it out."

Nova: "I'm warning you… don't… awaken… the darkness…"

Ark: "You aren't in any position to issue warnings."

Ark pierced Nova with the other end of his scythe, which had a short blade on it. He used it to hold Nova against the wall and his left hand began to glow black. He then pressed it to Nova's heart and impaled him. Nova yelled out in pain and his body dropped. Ark pulled the scythe out and turned back to the door.

Ark: "How boring. He wouldn't even let the darkness take over. So much for the Great Nova Miranis."

Ark began to walk back to sit down, but stopped and realized that Nova was standing again. He was still bleeding but it seemed as though his body was compelled to stay up.

Nova: "Where do… where do you think you are going? We aren't finished yet, Ark."

Nova's aura had turned to a dark blue, and his eyes had once again become purple. His wounds had begun to heal at rapid pace, and he was standing straight again.

Nova: "You wanted darkness, right? Well… HERE I COME!"

Nova picked up his sword again and charged straight at Ark, this time with a dark look in his eye. Ark swung down his scythe, only to hit the ground. Nova was to the right, and he managed to cut Ark's shoulder.

Ark: "You actually _wounded_ me. You will pay for that. No more playing. I'm going to kill you and end this."

Nova smiled. "Heh heh… let's see you try!"

Nova and Ark took a few steps back, and then ran at each other. Right when Ark swung at him, Nova disappeared and reappeared behind him. He moved in as fast as he could and got another hit. This time Nova's blade met Ark's left shoulder. Then Nova let loose a flurry of attacks that most people would have been cut to shreds by. His final blow sent Ark flying into the wall opposite of the one Nova hit.

Ark: "You… impudent fool… You have no idea who you are messing with…"

Nova: "Why won't you die?!"

Ark: "You could never kill me. Even though your darkness has given you tremendous power, you still cannot match mine."

Suddenly the room started shaking. Ark's eyes turned black and he was exerting a tremendous amount of evil Aura. Just as Nova had before, Ark's wounds began healing extremely fast.

Ark: "You see? I am TRUE darkness. You are using nothing more than child's play compared to me."

Nova was afraid for the first time in ages. Having never faced someone this powerful, Nova realized he had severely underestimated Ark.

Nova: "What… are you?"

Ark: "I… am… DEATH!"

In a flash, Ark was standing in front of Nova. Ark punched him back a few feet, and when he stood up again Ark was charging full force towards him with scythe in hand. Nova prepared to defend himself, and Ark unleashed an onslaught of wild attacks.

Ark: "Come on Nova, you did so well a moment ago! Keep fighting me like before!"

Nova: "Ah, I can't handle this guy for much longer…"

Ark kept attacking, and just as he broke through Nova's defense, Ark stopped attacking.

Ark: "Well Nova, I have had a great time fighting you, but I think it is time to put an end to our fun. I hope you enjoy my last little trick. Night Veil."

Ark moved back and threw his cape around himself.

Nova: "Wow… that's… impressive."

Suddenly, the world around him became clouded in darkness. Nothing was visible around him and he could not disperse the darkness around him.

Nova: "What the hell is this? I can't get rid of this darkness!"

Ark: "Ha ha, I can explain. As the Master of Darkness, I can create a dark void so powerful, not even the gods themselves could get out. So, you my friend, will be torn to shreds."

Nova tried to look around, but his efforts were in vain. Nova prepared for whatever Ark had in store, but with zero visibility, he did not expect to avoid all of his attacks.

Ark: "Oh, you want to defend yourself? Good luck."

Ark stood behind Nova and stabbed his left arm with the end of his scythe. Before Nova had a chance to react, Ark cut him again. Ark kept cutting him until he was lying on the ground in a puddle of blood. Nova was unable to move, and Ark decided to let him die slowly.

Ark: "Well, it seems you are on the brink of death. I could kill you now, but I enjoy watching my victims suffer. Any last words you want to let out before you fall into death's arms?"

Nova: …_How? How could I have been beaten like this? I, the one who everyone has placed their hopes in… I, the one who gave his word that Viseran would die… This is unbelievable… I guess that I really wasn't strong enough to beat him after all… I was weak in the end… I… I give up…_

Nova's body became unresponsive, and he closed his eyes and waited to die. But instead of darkness, Nova could see light. It grew brighter and warmer with every passing moment. In the light he heard his mother's voice again.

Jade: "Not yet Nova. It's not your time to die yet…"

Nova: "Mother… I've failed…"

Jade: "No, you have not failed yet. You still have more depth to your power. There is still more light for you to unleash. Your light can shine through any darkness. You just have to find it."

Nova: "No… I have reached my limit…"

Jade: "No you have not. You have the Infinity. There can be no limit for you."

Nova: "It is not true Infinity, only the Limit Breaker, the stage before Infinity."

Jade: "Then you must break through the limit. Show Ark just who he is messing with. Show him the power of Miranis."

Nova: "... I can't."

Jade: "You can. I will show you something that will open your eyes to truth. And you will be able to continue."

Nova: "Do what you must…"

Jade showed him an image of his past.

Nova: "This is… the day I left home. Why would you show me this?"

Jade: "Your father killed everyone just after he left."

Nova: "What?! That can't be true! Father was-"

Jade: "He was waiting until the only threat to his plans left home."

Nova: "Threat? To what plans? What are you talking about?"

Jade: "His plan… to take over Arcenia."

Nova: "You mean…?"

Jade: "Yes. Your father's plans have succeeded. And when he took control of everything, he made a new name for himself. Emperor Viseran."

Nova's eyes shot open. Light surrounded his body and his wounds completely healed. The darkness around him vanished and Ark was standing a few feet back, amazed.

Nova: "I'll kill him. And nothing is going to get in my way."

Ark acted quickly and tried to cut Nova in half with his scythe. Nova caught the blade and Ark could not seem to break his grip.

Nova: "Not even you."

Nova put his hand to Ark's chest and flicked him with his index finger. Ark flew back through a wall and landed outside.

Ark: "Ah, what the hell just happened?!"

Nova: "My mind has been opened to the truth. And now I will not rest until that man has paid for the atrocities he has committed!"

Ark: "What are you talking about?"

Nova: "Nothing you will live to know about."

Nova held out his right hand and in a flash of white flames, his sword was in hand again. He walked towards Ark, who began to back up with every step Nova took,

Ark: "Not even a god could break out of that darkness! How did you do it?"

Nova: "I guess there is a level above that of a god then. As for how I did this… well even I don't fully understand how I gained this power. Knowing or not, I still will kill you, and anyone else who stands in my way of killing Viseran."

Ark: "I refuse to lose… I need… I need to find another pure source…"

Nova: "What are you talking about? I suppose it does not matter now, you die here."

Nova was now standing in front of Ark and was about to cut his head off, but Ark blocked the attack. Then he pushed Nova back and ran back into the forest behind the castle.

Ark: "This isn't over yet Nova! I have an ace in the hole! Let's see how you handle the power of the Stone of Atropas!"

Nova: "The Stone of Atropas?! That temple is actually near this place?!"

Nova followed Ark into the forest to keep him from getting to the Atropas Temple, but he had trouble finding him.

Nova: "Damn it! Where did he go?!"

Nova could hear Ark laughing in the distance and as he exited the forest, he found the temple. Ark was standing at the top of the temple holding the Stone of Atropas.

Ark: "Now, let's see if that power of yours can withstand me now!"

Nova: "I can. And I will."

Ark: "Oh really? Even in the face of death you show such confidence. I must admit, you have gained my respect."

Nova pointed his blade at Ark, a fierce determination in his eyes.

Nova: "I'm so FLATTERED!"

Nova's blade burst into white flames this time, and he dashed up the stairs. Ark used the same method as Nova to call up his scythe, and prepared for Nova. As soon as Nova was in range, Ark swung the scythe and unleashed an evil Aura, which he directed at Nova. Nova jumped high into the air to get out of the way, and Ark intercepted him in midair. The moment their blades clashed, black and white sparks shot into the air. In freefall, the two of them continued to swing at each other, sparks flying from every clash. When they hit the ground, Nova and Ark both landed on their feet.

Nova: "I didn't think that that stone would hold enough power to make you an even match for me."

Ark: "And I didn't think I would be fighting one person for so long. It seems we both miscalculated."

The fire on Nova's blade faded. Then in a blinding flash of light, his entire body began to glow with the same white flame.

Nova: "What do you say-?"

Ark: "We put an end to this battle? I couldn't agree more."

Ark's body began to release a black flame, and he prepared himself to deliver the last blow. Nova reversed his grip on the sword and stood ready to finish his opponent off.

Nova: "Well Ark I must admit, you are without a doubt the strongest man I have ever fought in my life. It is a shame that we met under these circumstances."

Ark: "Even if we weren't fighting under this state of affairs, I would still try to kill you. However, you are the only person to earn my respect. Pity we won't fight again."

Nova: "It is."

Nova and Ark both dashed forward, and when they were close enough, they both swung their weapon at each other. Upon impact, the two opposing forces caused a massive wave of silver light to shoot into the sky, releasing an immense shockwave. In the distance, Zeipher and Solas could see the light and feel the power they unleashed.

Zeipher: "What the hell is that?!"

Solas: "Nova…"

Even Mirage and Nightfire could feel the shockwave, though she was miles away from the castle.

Mirage: "Light and Darkness colliding… Looks like Nova actually stood a chance after all."

Nightfire: "Miss Mirage, do you want to go back there and see what happened?"

Mirage: "…"

As the blast cleared, Ark and Nova were both lying on the ground at the bottom of a crater.

Ark: "I… can't move… It seems… that you have won this battle, Nova Miranis."

Nova struggled to his feet. He had been so badly weakened form the fight that he had to use his sword to keep from falling to the ground.

Nova: "It… it would seem that way, Ark."

Ark: "Not… one person… managed to do this to me…"

Nova: "Don't waste time talking… just slip into death."

Ark closed his eyes, and did not open them again. Nova forced himself to make his way out of the crater, and could see Solas and Zeipher heading towards him. Nova fell back to the ground exhausted.

Solas: "You're alright… Thank the gods."

Zeipher: "That must have been a hell of a fight."

Nova: "Ah, what's up guys? Think you can help me out here?"

Zeipher and Solas helped him up and placed one arm on each shoulder. They began to walk him back to the castle, but Solas still worried about Nova's current state.

Solas: "Nova, are you sure you can take on the Emperor like this? You really need to rest."

Nova: "No, I have to fight him now. He knows we are here so I must finish this."

Mirage: "It wouldn't matter if you stopped to rest anyway. He's gone."

Nova and the others turned around to see Mirage standing with Nightfire.

Nova: "Gone? You mean he ran away?"

Mirage: "You can call it that if you want. He left this castle before you ever arrived. Captain Obsidias knew it as well."

Zeipher: "So that Captain led us here to try to kill us?!"

Solas: "This was all a…"

Nova: "…A lost cause… damn…"

Solas: "Do you know where he ran to?"

Mirage: "Ark did. But he's dead now so you are out of luck. Anyway, I just came back to tell you that, so goodbye for now."

Nightfire: "Good luck."

Nova: "Looks like… I've got work to do still."

End Chapter Nine

Chapter Ten

The City of Utropa

Nova and his friends all went back to the town, and began discussing the new issue of trying to find where Viseran might be hiding in Teralld's tavern. They had no leads, but Nova still refused to give up.

Nova: "There has to be a way to find my father now. He can't have just disappeared."

Teralld: "Well lad, ya may as well stop tracking him for now. He's hidin again and it was tough enough for ya to find him the first time."

Nova: "There has to be a way…"

Zeipher: "Well dude, let me know how that goes. I have to leave. Bounties to collect and all that. Later Nova."

Nova: "Yeah, later."

Aile: "Well, we did manage to take that castle from Viseran."

Cyke: "Yes, now we have a small amount of territory to add to the Eclipse. Well played."

Calivur: "We are in your debt for driving away Viseran's threat for the moment."

Nova: "I said I would END his rule, not just throw a wrench into his plans. My work isn't done yet."

Solas: "Don't be so hard on yourself. You did a great thing today. You have proved that Viseran does fear someone. You made him RUN from a fight."

Nova: "Yes, but where did he run to?"

Ark: "He ran to the city of Utropa."

Nova and the others all jumped up.

Nova: "You're still alive? So much for never fighting you again."

Ark: "Sit down. I'm not here to fight. I don't work for your father anymore."

Nova: "Than why are you here?"

Ark: "Well first off, I'm not evil anymore. Second I just told you where Viseran fled to. He's in Utropa."

Solas: "The really futuristic city?"

Ark: "The one and the same."

Nova: "Are you here to join us or something?"

Ark: "No. I have no intention of joining you in your fight."

Nova: "Is there any other reason you're here?"

Ark: "Well, my final reason is this: You owe me a fight, Nova. When you get done with your little war, I expect you to be ready for OUR battle."

Nova smiled: "Always ready."

Ark: "Good. Then I will be on my way then."

Ark walked out of the tavern and past Jet, who had just arrived.

Jet: "Well, somebody looks a little cranky. Anyway congrats on your victory, Nova. Tell me, how did your fight go?"

Nova: "My fight went to Utropa. That's where Viseran ran to."

Jet: "Oh so he wussed out of your fight. Nice. Only a coward runs from their death."

Nova: "Very true. But thanks to Ark, I know where I am headed."

Jet: "Where might that be?"

Nova: "He is in Utropa."

Jet: "Wow, I've always wanted to go there. Mind if I come along?"

Nova: "Not at all. I could use the help."

Solas: "…"

Aile: "Is something wrong, Solas?"

Solas: "… I want to go with Nova, Aile."

Aile: "You can't possibly expect me to allow you to go."

Solas: "And you can't expect me to believe that I need your permission to go. I'm 21 years old. And I AM going with Nova to Utropa."

Aile: "Solas…"

Nova: "I wouldn't argue with the lady, Aile. Guys can hardly ever win at that."

Solas: "See? Nova wants me to come too."

Nova: _I never said that…_ "I guess she can come. The more the merrier."

Solas: "Then it's settled. I'm going with Nova when he sets out."

Aile: "Fine."

Solas smiled, and hugged Aile, and then Nova. Nova hugged her back, then turned to Calivur.

Nova: "Father Calivur, I have a favor to ask of you."

Calivur: "What is it Nova?"

Nova: "Do you think you could manage to find us some supplies and a mode of transportation to Utropa?"

Calivur: "I can. Cyklous, you can get the supplies, I will find them a suitable ride."

Cyke: "Got it. Nova, meet us at the Eclipse base in an hour."

Nova: "Alright. Now… what am I going to do for an hour?"

Solas: "You could… I don't know… take me out on a date…"

Nova looked over to her, a little surprised. Solas began to blush, and just as Aile stood up to say something, Nova smiled.

Nova: "Sure, let's go then."

Solas: "Really? You- you want to?"

Nova: "Sure. It sounds fun to me. I've heard there's this really cool fair going on right now to celebrate our mild victory, let's go there."

Nova took Solas' hand and the two of them left.

Jet: "Man, that guy works fast. I could have never got my girlfriend so quick."

Aile: "He is NOT her boyfriend."

Jet: "Protective big bro, aren't you?"

Aile: "That guy is too dangerous for her to be around. I can't believe that she has any attraction to him."

Jet: "Well, she does seem to enjoy danger. And she doesn't seem to be interested in your opinion of him."

Aile: "What makes you so sure?"

Jet: "I have a knack for these things. I have a sister of my own who did the same thing. She's currently married to this hero named Nero Carnivale."

Aile: "You mean Night's older brother? He's a hero? How unexpected."

Jet: "Yeah. The guy is alright with me now though. We keep in contact pretty well for the most part."

Aile: "Hm… I just hope Nova keeps her safe…"

Jet: "He will. I get the feeling that he has some interest in her too, though it will be some time before he admits it."

Nova and Solas have been walking around the fair winning prizes and talking to some of the people who were curious about the attack on Viseran's castle and some of the events leading to it.

Solas: "And that's when Nova came back from the forest and helped us survive the huge attack on the base."

Little Boy: "Wow! You're like a superhero, Mr. Nova!"

Nova: "Heh, I wouldn't call myself a superhero."

Little Girl: "Did you ever get to fight Emperor Viseran?"

Solas: "No. He ran away before we ever got there."

Kids: "Awwww!"

Nova: "Well, I still have work to do, so there's no need to be so upset. I know where he is, so it's only a matter of time."

Solas: "But for now, he has to take me on the Spire wheel. Let's go, Nova."

Solas pulled him away and they walked towards the Spire wheel. As they walked, Nova's mind began to wander. _How did he manage to take over so swiftly? If I remember correctly, I left only four years ago… Yet that is how long he has been ruling over this place… this doesn't make sense… I would have heard about his takeover much sooner than this if such really is the case… Unless… unless he had already begun his conquest while I was there in secrecy… But there's another factor. Gigas... He attacked Viseran three years ago. This means for the first year that I was gone, he must have had control. But then, how did Calivur call on me so soon? I should be dead… Gigas… what did you do for three years?_

Gigas: _Both of us had gone into a dormant state for the three years. And you are right. You _are _dead. But you have been allowed to walk amongst the living so that you may find a way to truly be alive again._

Nova: _I get it. But if I really am dead, than my mother must not know that I am. Because she told me that it was not time to die yet._

Gigas: _You are walking on a thin line. One side is life, the other side is death. As long as you are stuck on that line, you are not truly dead, but not truly alive. You are what is called a Centeras._

Nova: "A Centeras…"

Solas: "What's wrong?"

Nova: "Nothing. Oh, look we're next in line."

Solas: "Oh… right. Let's get on."

Nova let Solas in first then sat down next to her. As the wheel began to move and their seat climbed into the air, Solas could hear herself ask Nova a question she had wanted to ask for a long time.

Solas: "Nova… how close were you and Mirage as children?"

As soon as she finished the question, she went totally silent. To her surprise, he smiled and answered.

Nova: "We have known each other since we were about two years old. Why?"

Solas: "Well… she seemed so sure that you were the reason she is a vampire. Why would she think that one of her closest friends would let her die?"

Nova: "Mirage is… very difficult to understand. I know it seems like she is full of hatred, but really, she's in pain. She is hurting inside because she was afraid of me rejecting her as a vampire. So she masks her sadness with anger and hatred."

Solas: "That's… so sad…"

Nova: "If I can get a chance to talk to her, I can put to rest her fears."

Solas: "So you still have feelings for her?"

Nova: "I want her to be at peace. My feelings are only conflicted right now so they do not matter."

Solas: "Conflicted?"

Nova: "She is no longer my bride to be, but I still feel like she and I should… that doesn't matter. The conflict will be resolved later."

Solas: "I see…"

After the wheel went around a few times, Nova received a call from Cyklous.

Nova: "Yes?"

Cyke: "Your vehicle and supplies are here. Come back to the base."

Nova: "Oh, alright. Solas let's go."

Solas: "Aww."

Nova and Solas hopped out of the seat, slid down a rail nearby, and walked back to the base.

Solas: "Couldn't we have waited until after our seat got back to the ground?"

Nova: "I want to head for this city as soon as possible. It's a long trip."

Jet was waiting for the two to return back at the base; admiring the car they had been given.

Jet: "Wow, this thing looks pretty cool. How fast does it go?"

Cyke: "Well, I'm not actually sure. It's been a while since I drove this thing due to the war."

Jet: "So, this is your car? And you're just giving it to us?"

Cyke: "It's the least I can do for you all."

Nova and Solas walked up at that moment. Nova looked around to see that everyone he had met along the way had actually stopped by to say goodbye to the three of them before they set out for Utropa. Solas was looking through all of the supplies to make sure that they would have enough to last the entire trip.

Nova: "Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I never expected to see all of you before I left."

Teralld: "Well lad, we just want to thank ya for all that you've done for us before ya went off to teach that Viseran a lesson. Plus, I gave ya a few bottles of that drink ya seemed to like so much."

Nova: "Ha, well that will be wonderful for when I need to sit for a moment. Though that will not be happening much if I am correct."

Zeipher: "Yeah, Cyke called me before I left town and said we were all gonna give you one last goodbye before you left. At first I figured I'd end up running into you again, but then I realized something."

Nova: "And that would be?"

Zeipher: "Viseran's your father, which makes you a prince right?

Nova: "Hm. I suppose it does."

Zeipher: "When you kill him, you will take over the throne. So I thought, "There's no way I'll be able to visit a King whenever I want." So I decided to say that it was great working with you again, Nova."

Nova: "Well my friend, I'll be sure to allow all of you to come and see me as you please if I actually do take over the throne."

Calivur: "Ha, if that is the case, you might have to send someone to get us, because Utropa is quite a bit of time away."

Nova: "I'll be sure to do that. Jet, Solas, are you both ready?"

Jet: "Let's roll."

Solas: "Whenever you want to go."

Nova: "Good."

They all hoped into the car and sped off to the north. About ten minutes into the trip, Nova remembered something.

Nova: "Oh and don't worry about who we stay with. I have an old friend in Utropa right now."

Jet: "What's this friend's name?"

Nova: "Two friends actually. They live together. His name is Nightshade Farestrome. He and his wife Cassandra live in the wealthy part of Utropa."

Solas: "So, we stay with wealthy people this time. Hopefully, they aren't super strict and all that."

Nova: "No, Nightshade is a party animal. Just be sure not to make Cassandra angry. It's not pretty."

Solas: "Ha, we'll be sure to remember that."

Nova: _Well, this looks like the beginning of a new journey. I've got some new friends along for the ride, and it seems like I can get along with them pretty well… I just need to figure out all of these mysteries surrounding my death. What is a Centeras? Where do they come from? How did I not know all of this? And how the hell do I become human again? I get the feeling that Utropa is the place where I can figure out the answers to all of these questions… And maybe even find Mirage and get her to join our side again. But I will never forget my main objective. My father's death. I have to end Viseran's life, and put an end to his terror once and for all! But do I have to become King? There's only one way to find out. All the answers lie in Utropa. I'm sure of that. Viseran, this is the end for you!_

The End


End file.
